Melting A Heart OF Ice
by Loveless87
Summary: Kamui and Subaru find a way to save their new home from pollution, But the Princess that can help them is hardly in the mood to volenteer. How can Subaru convince her to help them, and what the hell is going on between her and Kamui! KamuiXOC. Complete!
1. And So It Begins

Summary: When Subaru and Kamui find out how they can finally cure the pollution of their planet, they must first give something in return. They must save the princess of the land of Orani. But the Princess is hardly willing to help, and is even more reluctant when she and Kamui become closer through the time she spends with him away from her home, not wanting to be crushed again.

Melting A Heart OF Ice

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

A loud storm rumbled loudly overhead, lightning illuminating the dark sky. A large bolt of lightning came crashing down to the earth, highlighting the sky and hitting the ground in the middle of a forest. Loud coughing could be heard from in the field where the lightning had struck.

"There Coming, I just know it." Mara said as she looked around the wide field, getting to her feet, she began to run from the area. She had just made it to the tree line when another lightning bolt struck the field and there stood the two twin vampires.

Mara didn't bother to look over her shoulder to see if they were there but just continued to run past the large trees surrounding her. There was a slight whizzing sound as a slick arrow pierced the tree she had just ran past, imbedding itself in the bark and thick wood.

Mara was momentarily distracted when she heard it hit the thick tree, turning her head to look at where the sound had come from, that was her biggest mistake. A stabbing pain shot through her leg, just above her thigh.

A scream passed her lips when the pain first hit with full force, her balance thrown off in the process. Causing her body to fall forward, slamming her left shoulder into a tree, making her body come to a direct halt.

She let out a hiss of pain as her shoulder then began to ach, making a throbbing sensation ebb through her whole being. Slowly she let her body slide down the tree, ignoring the fire burning in her leg from the movements, stopping when her left hip hit the ground.

"You didn't have to shoot her Kamui, we could have easily cot up with her." A young male voice said from behind her. A light hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Mara to flinch away from the contact, making her hiss from the bruise now forming on her shoulder.

"Now she knows not to run away." A much firmer voice said a little further behind her.

"What…do you want…with me?" Mara asked through shallow breaths, looking slightly over her shoulder to see Subaru looking at her with pity, knowing that she was furious from his twin brother shooting her in the leg with an arrow.

"We kept our end of the deal, now it's time you kept up yours." Kamui said as he walked closer to her, making Mara growl as she trembled with a rage she didn't know she had.

"I won't do it, I've had enough of this and if you think I'm joking you are sadly mistaken," Mara said, though her voice wasn't as strong anymore from the amount that her body was trembling.

"At least let us treat you, if was…our fault." Subaru said quietly, as he came closer to Sakura, leaning down at her side so that he could get a better look at her face.

"You didn't do anything, it was your brother that is the one who did all of this." Mara hissed as she glared over her shoulder at Kamui who was once again wearing his cool façade.

"Please, just let me help you…" Subaru offered as he reached for the arrow that was in her leg, Mara looked confused for a moment before she realized what he was thinking.

"No, no, please Subaru…" Mara mumbled and tried to crawl away from him before he could grasp the arrow, but something gripped her shoulders from behind. She looked fearfully behind her to see that Kamui was the one that had grabbed her, stopping her from moving away from his twin brother.

"Just stay still girl." Kamui said with such authority, that Mara didn't dare disobey to him. Afraid her voice might betray her fear, she just nodded her head.

Mara hissed when she felt Subaru grip the arrow that had struck her leg, then snapping off the end with the feathers, causing the arrow to shift slightly making Mara once again try to shift away, pressing herself into Kamui's chest while moving back.

Subaru placed his hand over the broken tip of the arrow, then pushed forcefully on the wood, pushing it through the flesh of Mara's leg. Her screams pierced the air as the arrow slipped through her muscle and skin, drawing more blood from her.

One of Kamui's hands released her shoulder and slipped over her mouth, muffling the screams that were emanating from her throat. Subaru pulled that last bit of the arrow out of her leg, then looked up into her pain-stricken face.

Mara's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, there was tears leaking down her face, making her cheeks shine with the salty water. Her fists were clutching Kamui's arm, the one that was wrapped around her to cover her mouth when she was screaming, her nails had grown slightly and were now sticking into his arm.

He then turned his attention back to her leg, the wound was already beginning to close because of her vampire blood. Subaru looked back up at Mara to see that she was looked down at him through half hidden eyes, her eyes were glowing a bright golden color, instead of the usual blue.

Subaru then looked up at his twin brother, Kamui nodded his head and removed his hand from over Mara's mouth. Her breathing was deep but also shallow, her grip loosening from Kamui's arm as he released her.

"We're going to have to take you back to our world so that your leg can heal completely." Subaru said gently and just barely saw Mara nod her head and try to make herself stand but was stopped when Kamui picked her up in his arms bridal style.

Mara let her head fall down to his chest, letting her eyes shut again. Her breathing became calm, as she slipped into unconsciousness in Kamui's arms, her body becoming limp.

"I'll take her to her room, you get her something else to wear, her clothes are all covered in blood." Kamui said and Subaru nodded as they were both enveloped in a funnel of wind and light and made their way back to the previous world.

'_Her leg will get infected if we don't take care of it, I have already taken out the arrow, but I don't know how long it will be until her cut gets infected.'_

'_Just take care of it.'_

Mara squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to stay asleep, the pain in her leg was almost unbearable. She was in a comfortable bed, and there was a tight pressure on her leg, where the arrow had previously been. Once her body was to exhausted from fighting the infection of the arrow, she gave into the pain and passed out.

It was almost noon the next day when Mara woke, still feeling the intense burning pain in her leg, but it wasn't as strong this time. Now it was mostly a dull numbing sensation.

Her eyes began to flutter open, she didn't pay to much attention to her surroundings, merely just the basics. A wooden door, a window closed off with thick curtains, and the bed that she was lying on. Her eyes locked on the door and she slowly and carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed, not wanting to injure her leg further.

She leaned on the side of the bed while she tried to balance on her good leg, as she was looking down at her feet she realized something for the first time sense she awoke. Someone had changed her clothes, she was no longer in her long pants and collared shirt but now she was in a really short night-gown.

The gown went up to about mid-thigh, and there were no sleeves, it wrapped around her chest for the support on keeping itself up. The dress was just below her collar-bone, letting a scar directly above the collar bone be seen, there were disigns stitched into the bottom of it, the gown itself looked to be pretty well made.

She hobbled her way over toward the door, which she could now see was open a crack, whether she wanted to or not that was her only ticket out of the room. She couldn't really go out the window, then her leg would be even worse off, she didn't even know how far up she was.

Once Mara reached the door she peaked out into a disserted hall, no one in sight, just as she had hoped. She looked back at the room to see if her clothes might have been in there, no such luck. She looked back over to the door, and leapt back.

Standing in her way, was the same one who had shot her in the arrow in the first place, Kamui. His face was menacing, like he intended to do something with her. Due to her lack of strength, her balance was off, causing her to fall flat onto the floor.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked, walking closer toward her and into the small room, closing the door behind him. He was no longer wearing a cloak to hide himself, he was dressed in dark black clothes, long pants and a shirt with long sleeves, hiding most of his skin.

"Where the hell do you think, I'm getting out of this place before long!" she yelled, but her voice was hoarse, and she didn't sound as threatening as she had hoped. He continued to stare down at ehr on the floor, no emotion showing on his pale face.

"How do you expect to get anywhere without this?" Kamui asked as he held up her necklace, the blue jewel shining slightly.

"You bastard! Give that back!" she yelled at the top of her lung but she wasn't that loud do to her dry throat. His emotionless face soon became a deep frown when she quickly got to her feet and tried to lundg for her necklace, reopening the wound in her leg in the process. Blood seeped through the bandages and down her leg, the searing pain returned to her leg, causing her to be thrown off.

Instead of reaching for the necklace, she fell back to the ground, gripping her injured leg, trying to stop the bleeding. A loud hiss passed her lips as the searing heat shot up her led and throughout her entire body.

Mara pushed aside the pain and resumed her attack on Kamui, she got back to her feet so she could cast him a dark glare. His face was blank, not a single emotion shown in his light grey orbs. She took a cautious step toward him, and cringed at the pain that went through her leg.

In turn he took a step back, earning a growl from Mara. With her last will, Mara ran full speed at him, lunging once she was two feet from him.

Kamui's eyes widened in shock for a few moments before he quickly moved to the side, narrowly dodging her attack. She landed back on her hands and feet, then quickly swung her non injured leg at him, succeeding in getting in a blow on one of his legs. Causing his to fall to one knee, she took the opportunity and lunged at him again, this time successfully taking him to the ground.

"Give me the necklace!" she hissed and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"You think that merely try to choke me is going to get me to give you this pendent. Think again." He choked as he glared up at her, a light pink tint coming to his cheeks due to lack of air.

"It's worth a try." She said as she tightened her grip on his neck, he scowled up at her, getting tired of playing around. With one swift motion she was on her back, with him sitting on her stomach. He was holding her wrists tightly, on either side of her head. She writhed under him, trying to get free, and gasped at the strong pain coursing through her leg. Blood was splattered along the floor from her moving around so much, a puddle now beginning to form under her leg.

"Maybe I should just lock you in here, and then let you bleed to death." Kamui hissed, receiving a frightful look from the girl beneath him. Mara froze from his words, knowing very well that he wouldn't hesitate for a second to do what he has said. "Now, are you going to cooperate?" He asked.

Mara refused to speak. She just lay beneath him, not moving or saying anything. He scowled at her reluctance to listen to him, he was used to getting what he wanted, but this girl was not giving in as easily as he had first thought, even with a loaded threat, she refused silently.

"Very well, then--" his threat was cut short as Mara began to writhe around beneath him once again, her hands trying to pry themselves free. A faint glowing came from around Kamui's wrist, and then from Mara's chest, he looked down at the necklace that he had looped around his wrist and found it glowing a bright blue.

Then he looked back at Mara and saw that her face was scrunched up either in pain, or fear. Her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp of surprise, then slowly slid closed as she welcomed unconsciousness once more.

The man looked down at the now unconscious girl, her hair was no longer in a braid, but had been let loose. It spread out behind her head, almost like a carpet of black silk. Her heart began to calm down, and her breathing was soon returning to normal.

"What just…happened?" he asked himself out loud, he quickly rolled off of her, crouching down at her side, looking at her facial features. She had long thick eye lashes and elegant eyebrows and he could tell that she had been given very well attention. She had high cheekbones and bangs that framed her face, and he could also see a scar on her shoulder just above her collarbone, it looked as though someone had put a blade right through her shoulder.

He leaned closer to her, reaching a hand behind her back and lifting her slightly off the ground, her head rolled back on the ground as she was lifted. He ran one of his hands along her shoulder blades, then he found it, an identical scar on the exact opposite side of her shoulders.

"Interesting, why a Princess would have such a wound I don't know…" he mumbled to himself then wrapped his other arm under her knees, and lifted her of the ground. Her head falling back over his arm, he walked toward the door, opening it with the hand that was under her knees, then turning so he could walk out of the room and not hit the girls head or feet on the door frame.

"Kamui?" a soft male voice rang from down the stairs, echoing on it's way up. Kamui froze where he stood, holding the girl in his arms still. After a few seconds of debating, he continued down the hall, toward the stairs and toward his twin brother.

"Subaru." Kamui said in a greeting when he reached the bottom of the stairs, then continued down toward the lower levels of the building.

"Where are you taking her?" Subaru asked as he ran to catch up with his brother, looking down at the girl in his arms and fearing that he might kill the poor woman.

"To lock her in a room, the previous one did not have one." Kamui spoke as he continued to walk down the corridors of the large structure.

"Kamui!" Subaru gasped, he ran in front of his brother and snatched the girl quickly but gently from his arms, and stepping away from him. Mara was limp in his arms and her head lulled forward into the crook of his neck. "You will not lock her away, she is bleeding and needs attention immediately." his words were understood when the blood from Mara's leg began to drip on the floor, making a slight puddle.

"She put up a struggle and now she is paying for it." Kamui said as he tried to walk toward his brother again.

"You shot her in the leg and stole her necklace. Of course she would put up a struggle, she wasn't very well just going to give up without a fight." Subaru defended as he stepped further away from his twin.

"Brother, give me the Princess." Kamui said as he proceeded to walk forward, Subaru frowned and looked down at the girl he now held in his arms then over to Kamui.

"I won't let you cause her more pain." He hissed, then turned on his heel and began to run to the path that lead below the building, where they kept the only clean water in the area.

He descended the stairs in a hurry, taking two or three at a time, then came to a stop once he got to the edge of the water, then looked back at his brother. Kamui took cautious steps closer to Subaru, knowing what he was thinking of doing.

"Subaru…" Kamui said, warning him with his voice, but to no avail. Subaru quickly spun around, throwing both himself and Mara over the edge and down to the watery depths below...

This is my first Tsubasa FanFic, so please R&R!!


	2. A Vampires Game

Melting a Heart Of Ice

Chapter 2: Keep me warm

Kamui ran toward the two, then jumping off of the edge and into the water as well. A current began to form around Subaru and Mara, making it almost impossible to get to them. Kamui placed his feet against the wall, then used his leg muscles to push off as hard as he could, thrusting himself through the currents and to where Subaru and Mara were.

'_What do you plan to do with the girl?' _Kamui asked once he got to the other side of the current.

'_I shall awaken her, then I will treat her and protect her.'_ Subaru replied as he released his hold on Mara, letting her body float in the water. The necklace around Kamui's wrist once again began to glow a bright blue once again, as well as Mara's chest. _'I need for you to give me her necklace.'_

Kamui scowled and moved his arm away from his brother, as to try and prevent him from giving it back to the girl. For once she awoke she would just try to escape and run away from them again.

'_Don't worry, I will take it from her before she realizes she has it back, we just need her to heal, and that will happen faster if she has her necklace.'_ Subaru reassured his brother, Kamui looked from his brothers eyes, to the face of the sleeping girl.

'_Fine.'_ He reluctantly agreed as he swam over to where Mara was floating in the water. He pulled the necklace from around his wrist, then swam over top of Mara so that he could lay on top of her, and reach behind to tie the necklace behind her.

Once he was finished he swam away from her, then watched as Subaru swam toward her and brought his hand down to inspect the wound on her leg. The blood had began to lessen as soon as she had been brought into the water.

He lifted a pale hand to her cut and gently stroked to injury, the last of the blood that was floating in the water surrounding the wound began to clear away. The skin slowly began to knit itself back together and seal once more, he swam up to her face and brought a hand to the side of her neck, checking her pulse.

'_Her pulse is strong, but I don't know why she hasn't awoken yet…'_ He wondered to himself, with his hand still at Mara's neck. Then swam away slightly, looking at the young vampire woman. Both men stayed where they were, watching and waiting for her to awaken. Then Kamui's eyes widened, as he thought of what might be the reason.

'_I might know, hold on.'_ He looked around and saw that the current had dissipated, making it much easier to swim to the surface of the water. He broke to the air and inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air before diving back under, he swam over to where Mara was and brought himself over top of her again.

He gently grabbed either side of her face, in an attempt to steady her from the rocking motions of the water. He lowered his face to hers, their lips connecting in a gentle kiss, or what you could call a kiss, that soon became rougher as his lips parted, causing hers to do so as well. He exhaled sharply, letting all of the air from his longs release into hers.

Mara's eyes snapped open violently, she pried her mouth from Kamui's and tried to swim to the surface, but in her panic she released the only air she had causing her to only go lower, making the dress that she was wearing lift up, exposing her small black shorts underneath and a smooth flat stomach of pale skin.

Kamui swam back down to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her head into his chest, in response she wrapped her arms around his torso. He began to swim quickly to the top of the water, bringing her with him with Subaru not to far behind the pair.

Once Mara broke to the surface of the water she began to take in large gulps of fresh air, coughing out the water that was previously in her lungs. All the while she as subconsciously clutching onto Kamui to try and keep herself above water, and in doing so once again began to sink back into the cold depths, while bringing Kamui down with her.

Subaru slowly swam up behind her, lifting her into his arms once again, and leapt out of the water and back onto the stone surface he had jumped off of only 10 minutes before.

Mara's coughing had now died down and she was much calmer, but a cough escaped her every now and then, water seeping form the corners of her mouth. Her body was shaking from fright and panic, she looked up and her eye sight connected with Subaru's. He was still holding her in his arms and her hands were griping the front of his shirt tightly, trying to keep herself still as she was just barely trembling now.

She buried her face in his chest, as she continued to take in deep breaths of air. After she had been cut off from it for so long, it was like a miracle for her.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked the trembling girl in his arms, she didn't look up at him or tell him if she was or not, but after a while she did a small nod signifying that she was indeed fine. Subaru looked up at Kamui and held his gaze for a moment before lifting the girl and standing.

The hand that was behind her shoulders slowly slid up to her neck, loosening the clasp of her necklace so that it slipped from around her throat and off of her chest, where Kamui cot it in his palm before wrapping it around his wrist once again.

"Why…What-"

"Shhh…rest now Princess, we will tell you everything when you wake. Rest." Subaru cooed in her ear, her body seemed to become less and less tense as he carried her, soon she was completely limp in his arms.

"Where are you going to take her now?" Kamui asked as he walked behind his brother.

"To a new room, could you go and find some more cloths for her, these are wet and stained with blood." Subaru asked calmly and politely, Kamui nodded and turned down another hall, toward his own quarters.

Subaru looked down at the girl that was sleeping in his arms, her face was calmed, peaceful from sleep. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, and were gripping his hair ever so lightly, her strength dulled and weak from sleep.

"This is going to be hell when awaken, what are we going to do with you Princess?" He asked himself out loud as he continued to gaze down at a sleeping Mara.

Subaru arrived at another empty bedroom, he slowly set Mara down on her feet, she awoke some but was still half asleep. He continued to hold her hips, being sure that she did not fall. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and holding onto his hair a little bit more tightly this time.

Mara suddenly took in a sharp breath, then let it out in a quick sneeze, causing her to slightly loose her balance and begin to fall back, before Kamui showed up behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back to prevent her from falling. She looked over her shoulder with slightly dreary eyes, her lids still hanging half way closed.

"Careful, we didn't just heal your leg so you can go and get hurt again." Kamui said quietly, with his hand still placed on her back, holding her up.

A small puddle was beginning to form at the feet of the three adults, most of the water coming from Mara's incredibly long hair. Kamui was now wearing dry cloths, only his hair remained wet. Draped over his left arm was a thin white towel that resembled a small sheet.

Under the sheet like towel, was a deep mid-night blue night dress that looked like it could reach Mara's ankles at least. Kamui removed his hand from her lower back, lifted the sheet from his arm and spread it out before draping it over top of Sakura's head and body, almost like a hooded cape.

"Dry off with this, and then there's something dry that you can change into." Subaru said quietly as he rubbed his palms up and down her arms to try and warm her shaking body, she nodded slightly, a little more awake. She turned to Kamui and he handed her the gown before looking up at his brother and nodding his head toward the door. Subaru nodded and began to walk away, Kamui right behind him and closing the door behind him.

Mara stood still in the room, holding the gown a distance from her body as not to wet it with her dripping hair, she walked-stumbled-over to the bed where she laid the gown down. She slowly slid the towel off her head and back, then dropped it to the floor.

Her hands came up to the top of the strapless dress, slipping her fingers into the top so she could slide it off of herself. The dress fell down and bunched at her feet, and it was only at that moment that she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. She slipped her hands into the shorts she was wearing and slipped those down as well, leaving her in her underwear.

Not to long after that her underwear soon joined them, as soon as she was down to nothing, she picked the sheet back up and began to dab herself off of the remaining water. She walked back over to the bed and picked up the silk blue gown, holding it to her naked body to see if it fit.

After slipping the gown onto her small form, she tried her best to dry her hair with the sheet. After it had stopped dripping and she was able to wear her cloths without them getting wet from her hair, she made her way toward the door.

She placed her hand on the knob and prayed that they hadn't locked it, turned the knob and heard the satisfied click of the door opening. Smiling to herself, Mara pulled the door open, slipping into the hall way. They were old and worn, with no one in sight.

Mara looked up and down the hall one last time before throwing herself in one direction, making her way somewhere…anywhere. She reached a staircase leading down, it was only one floor down, which means that she would have to try and find where the other stairs were.

She raced to the bottom, her bare feet tapping the steps as she ran, stopping when she got to the bottom. Where there use to be a door there was now a curtain, thick enough to hide someone, but not to drown out the noise of the people on the other side.

'_There are other people here_?' Mara thought as she pushed the curtain away slightly, just barely getting a glimpse of the room full of loads of people on the other side. '_They all live here?_'' She thought, she pushed the curtain aside further, taking another step out of the small space at the end of the stair case.

People didn't even turn to look at her as she walked past, making her way toward the door on the other side of the large room, that looked almost like the ballroom that was back home at her palace, but with a lower ceiling. As soon as she got to the door, she pushed the curtain aside as she came to another hall, there was another set of stairs leading down.

Mara once again took off down the floors, this time they went on a lot longer then they did on the previous set. She came to another floor, but this one was in much worse condition the all of the others she had been on, this floor had been literally destroyed.

She ran throughout the wreckage, coming to a dead halt as she saw the sight before her. People, dead people, arrows coming from there corpses. Mara gasped as she took a few steps back, closing her eyes and running for it running through the piles and groups of murdered people. Chanting under her breath as she ran, 'no, no, no, no…'

When she was only a couple feet from the rainy outsides, something took hold of her gown, gripping the cloth and pulling her back. She let out a small yelp as the persons arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back against her struggles.

"Let go of me! Let go of me right now!" She yelled as she continued to squirm around, trying to free herself form the death grip he had on her.

"Now why would I do that?" Kamui asked as he lightly kissed the side of Mara's neck, sending shivers up and down her spine, pleasurable shivers.

"I have to…I have to…" Mara soon found herself unable to even finish a sentence as Kamui licked lightly right below her ear, near her jaw line. "Dear lord…" Mara gasped when he began to nuzzle her neck.

"Do you still want me to let you go?" Kamui asked in a husky voice, running his tongue along the outside of her ear.

"I…" Mara couldn't get anymore out when there was the sound of someone running towards them.

"Kamui!" It was a deep male voice, one that Mara did not recognize. It was coming from the same direction she had come, she then pried herself from Kamui's grasp while he was momentarily distracted.

Mara remembered from the last time she was here that rain water was something you really didn't want to touch, so she instead made her way down a different hall, one that was also covering in rocks and busted walls.

Mara ran as far as her small feet could take her, but after a while the burning in her lungs, and the weight of her legs just became to much and she fell to her hands and knees. She knew that she would have made it a lot further with her vampire speed if she wasn't wearing a damn dress.

She looked up to see that she had come to another open area, this one free of dead corpses. It was still raining out and there were huge puddles of acid rain covering the ground everywhere she looked.

"Why? Why did I feel like that before?" Mara asked herself as she tried to calm her breathing, the whole time wishing she had something cool to drink.

"Why did you feel like what when?" a voice said from behind her, Mara froze at the sound of who it was.

"K-Kamui!?" Mara quickly got to her feet, looking over at the man that was indeed Kamui, only then did she get a better look at him.

He was wearing his cloak again, but it was pushed off to one shoulder making it pretty easy to see his clothes. He was once again wearing a long sleeved shirt that fit like a second skin along with his pants, all of that were black. He had a maroon belt on and there was also a strap that wrapped around his upper thigh, and that was a matching color to his belt. He was also wearing a chain around his neck, with a metal pendant hanging on the end.

"I uh…I mean…" Mara stuttered as she rambled on about this and that but never really gave an equal reply to his question. Mara's eyes were now down cast, and she was just staring at the ground mumbling about something. And in that time, Kamui had formed a small smirk on his face, and taken the last couple of strides toward her, soon standing right in front of her.

Mara soon noticed the pair of feet that were in front of her and directed her gaze slowly upward to meet with that of Kamui's. Her face had the lightest pink tint to it, from not even realizing that he had stepped toward her.

"You're lying." He said teasingly, and that's what set Mara off.

"What do you mean I'm lying?" Mara asked as she raised her voice, her hands clenching into fists.

"I mean, you are lying about…" he trailed off as he leaned in so that his breath was brushing against her ear, "when I did this." He finished, the licked below her ear again with the tip of his tongue, then up along the outside of her ear.

"Well…maybe…" Mara said as she pulled her body away from his, but as soon as her face passed his, his lips came crashing onto hers, with one of Kamui's arms wrapped around her waist tightly while the other encircled her shoulders, thus preventing her from moving any further away.

Mara tried to push him away using her amplified strength but all that caused was for him to hold onto her even tighter then before, her body pressing tightly to his. After she knew that there was now way she could get herself out of this one, she began to kiss him back.

With her lips pressed firmly against his, her fingers now entwined in his hair. She parted her lips slightly, so she could bite down lightly on his lower lip, making sure not to draw blood with her sharp teeth. In response a quiet moan vibrated Kamui's chest, then he tilted his head to the side and try to deepen the kiss further.

Mara and Kamui's bodies were pushed so tightly together it would have been hard for the two to breathe if not for what they were. Kamui's arms had travelled up Mara's back slightly, moving her body as close to his as possible. Mara had one hand behind Kamui's head, pulling him closer to her, and the other was grabbing his upper arm tightly.

Soon it was too much for either of them to handle, and they were forced to part for air, both taking in deep breaths, their chests heaving from lack of oxygen. Opening eyes that they never knew they had closed, and never breaking contact.

"That was…different." Mara said quietly as she continued to look into his eyes. All he did was look right back into her blue orbs, before he spoke.

"Yes it was." Kamui said as his grip started to lessen around Mara's waist, allowing her to take a step back from him, letting the pair take a breather.

"Well…um…" Mara said but trailed off, not able to think of something to say after what had happened.

"I should take you back, it'll be dark soon." Kamui said as he broke eye contact to look out at the rainy outsides. It was indeed growing darker, but it wasn't as easy to tell without the sun.

"Yeah, right," Mara said as she kept her eyes on Kamui's even though he wasn't looking at her any longer.

"Come on, I'll show you back upstairs." He said as he began to walk back up the path, Mara's shoulders slumped as she lazily followed behind him.

'_What an ASS! He's acting like nothing even happened, well, I feel sorry for the person he sleeps with…'_ Mara thought to herself as she followed behind Kamui back up to the higher rooms in the building.

They were now back in the room where Kamui had first grabbed her, it was even darker outside, the sky a very dark grey, almost black. A huge gust of wind blew through the open area, causing Mara to shiver, rubbing her bare arms, hopping that the friction would warm her up as she watched her feet while she walked. Suddenly there was a thick warm cloth draped over her shoulders, while her body was pressed into a warm solid object standing to her left.

Please R&R!


	3. There Will Be Blood

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 3: There will be Blood

Mara's eyes widened as she looked over to her left and saw Kamui walking next her, she was pressed into his side and his right arm was draping over her shoulder as well as his warm cloak.

"K-Kamui?" Mara asked as she looked up to his face, he was at least three or four inches taller then her. His face was confused and serious at the same time.

"You're really warm." He said as he looked back down at her while he continued to walk, "Are you feeling ill?" he asked as his face came a tad bit closer to hers.

"What do you care? Earlier this afternoon you were threatening to kill me!" Mara hissed as she continued to stare into his deep eyes, and as she was doing so she thought that she cot a slight shade of violet in his grey orbs.

"True, but Subaru seems pretty bent on keeping you alive." Kamui said as he looked back ahead of them right when they came to a set of stairs, guiding Mara through the door way and out of the wreckage that was the lower levels. "I do not wish for my brother to be angered by me." Mara was actually surprised, she had only known Subaru for a short while, and she had never seen him angry once.

"It's probably just a cold." Mara said as she looked back down at her feet again.

Kamui glanced down at the young woman at his side and noticed how her skin had a light pink tint to it, and how she would suddenly trip over her own feet. Coming to the conclusion that she was indeed sick, and it was more then just the common cold.

Without a second though, he leaned over slightly toward Mara, and swept her legs out from under her, so that he was cradling her in his arms, with his cloak falling onto his left shoulder as he did so.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Put me down, I'm not just a rag doll you can throw around you know!" she protested as she squirmed in his arms.

"Stay still." Kamui commanded in a strict voice, making the girl cease all movement. "Relax, I'll carry you to your room." He said more gently this time, as he shrugged his shoulders a bit so that his cloak was covering almost her entire 

body and his, except for her head and her left shoulder that was sticking out of the thick material.

Her head rested lightly on his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat, slowly being lulled to sleep by the calming sound. Her hands were lightly gripping the cloak, bringing it closer to her body to try and warm herself, even though she was plenty warm curled up in Kamui's arms.

Kamui soon stepped into the room full of all of those people, only then did people actually take notice to the girl in Kamui's arms. Kids tugged on their parent's pants or skirts, adults turned to look at the beautiful young woman that was slumbering silently in the arms of their leader.

Mara's head was cradled in the crook of Kamui's neck now, his cloak covering her like a warm blanket, also hiding Kamui's entire body from his shoulders down as well.

"What happened?" Subaru asked as he ran up to the two of them, worried that Kamui might have hurt her.

"She's running a bit of a fever, her healing herself must have lowered her immune system." Kamui said as he looked down at Mara's peaceful face, her cheeks were still a little rosy but at least her breathing was still normal and calm.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Subaru said as he looked down at the girl as well, then noticed how she was holding onto Kamui and realized where the two had just came form. "Why was she down stairs?"

"She was trying to run away, she doesn't trust us." Kamui said as he glared at the path in front of him, the two twins then immerged from the room full of people and up in the stair well.

"You can't really blame her, we are holding her here against her will." Subaru said as he followed behind his brother back toward the room that Mara was staying in.

"I know." Kamui said quietly as he just stared out ahead of him.

"I'll go get a cold cloth for her forehead." Subaru said as he ran off down another hall, leaving Kamui to take care of the girl till he gets back.

Kamui soon reached Mara's room, the door was still open from when she had run off earlier, making it all that much easier for him to get in. He slowly walked over to the bed, leaning over slightly so he could carefully move the comforter aside then gently place Mara on the comfortable mattress.

Kamui lightly pulled his cloak--of which Mara was now slightly lying on--out from under her sleeping form. She stirred slightly in her sleep before settling back down into the soft pillows. He reached over her to grasp the comforter, pulling it over her body to keep her warm.

"Kamui?" Kamui glanced over his shoulder to see his brother standing in the door way, a small damp cloth draped over his forearm.

"All yours," Kamui said quietly as he stepped aside from Mara's bed, walking over to the door while Subaru approached Mara quietly.

He gently placed the cool cloth over her forehead, making sure not to wake her in the process. She stirred slightly when the wet cloth came in contact with her hot skin, but she stilled again and her face was once again calm and peaceful.

"She never went out in the rain, did she?" Subaru asked as he walked over to where Kamui was standing at the door.

"Never got the chance, I cot up her right before, though it was a close call." Kamui said in a low voice, keeping a soft tone with his twin.

"We should let her rest, come on, we need some rest ourselves." Subaru said as he made his way out of the room, Kamui looked back at Mara one more time before he also left the room, closing the door behind him quietly and gently.

Over the next day, Subaru and Kamui took turns looking in on Mara. She had slept peacefully that night and with a little bit of rest her fever had dropped some, but no very much. She woke up a couple of times for a couple of minutes but fell back asleep after that.

It was sunset by the time Mara woke again, her room was almost pitch black sense her curtains were closed at the time. Her whole body was numb, her fever was still there but she felt like she was in a freezer.

"So cold…" Mara moaned as she pulled herself out of the comfortable bed, letting her feet touch the cold floor. With half lidded eyes, Mara looked around the room, there were extra blankets on the bed and the curtains were securely closed, not letting any more then the tiniest sliver of light into the room.

Mara walked over to the door, slightly turning the knob to open the door. Her free hand flew up to her eyes when the bright lights in the hall came shining into her eyes, at least they seemed bright after being in a room as dark as hers.

She pulled the door open the rest of the way and looked out along the hall through squinted eyes, there wasn't a soul in sight. She began to make her way down the large hall way, her feet patting the ground making slight tapping noises once more. As soon as Mara made it to a turn in the hall she realized that she was not alone after all.

"Well hello, and who might you be." A man asked in a voice that you would use with a three year old, but then she realized that he was trying to _flirt_ with her.

'_Are you kidding me'_ Mara thought to herself as he walked closer to her.

"Not you're type." Mara said coldly as he continued his advance on her.

"Now you don't mean that, right?" he asked in a playful tone, one of which that made Mara want to hurl on him.

"Yes actually I do." Mara said sternly, then her eyes widened when there was a strange itching or burning sensation in the back of her throat.

'_Oh no, not now, why now of all times.' _ Mara thought in a bit of a panic as the desire to stick her fangs in him grew. Mara could feel the fangs in her mouth lengthen and she knew that if she did get out of there she would have some serious explaining to do.

"I-"

"Princess Mara!" Subaru's voice called from up the hall, in the direction of her room. Mara turned to look at Subaru and Kamui making they're way toward her and the other man that she still couldn't place a name to.

"Hello, Subaru…Kamui." Mara greeted with a weak tone.

"Princess, your fever has yet to leave, you should be resting." Subaru said as he reached Mara and the other man in the hall.

"You are ill? Then how about I take you back to your room and I can help make you feel better…" the man offered making Mara bite her tongue, drawing blood in the process, now she was wishing she **was** alone with him so she could end his life slowly and painfully.

Mara's deadly thoughts were cut short as an animalist growl came from Kamui, making Mara look at him with wide eyes. But he was no longer where he was moments ago standing behind Subaru, no, now he was standing right behind her.

He took firm hold of her upper arm, pulling her toward him and covering her in his cloak like he had done last night, but this time he was allowing her to stand on her own.

"No you will not." Kamui spoke in a threatening voice as he covered Mara in his warm cloak.

"Oh yeah? Lets see what 'Mara' wants." He said as he repeated the name that Subaru had called her without her title though, that thoroughly pissed her off, no one disrespected her like that.

Kamui smiled slightly to himself, he knew what as going to happen. Mara's illness was exactly what he needed, her fever made her cold, which means that she sought out heat.

His notion proved right when Mara wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest, loving the heat that was coming from his body. Her cheeks once again gained a light pink tint to it, her eyes closed as she snuggled as close as she could to the source of heat.

"What!?" the man almost yelled when he saw the way that Mara was acting. "Whatever." He said as he turned on his heel and began to make his way toward the stairs.

"You knew she was going to go after your body heat, didn't you?" Subaru asked as he looked at Mara who was still nuzzling Kamui's chest.

"Yeah, well…" Kamui mumbled, he didn't quite trust himself at the moment, with Mara nuzzling herself into him like that was driving his senses mad.

"We should get her back to bed." Subaru said as he grinned when he saw the look on his brothers face, Kamui nodded as he lifted Mara as he had down the day before, he turned back to the way that they had come.

Mara had almost fallen back to sleep by the time they got to her room, the door was still open, which made it mush easier for Kamui to walked Mara inside. As Kamui placed her on the bed, a slight whimper passed her lips when her source of heat disappeared. Kamui did his best to ignore the desperate sound as he covered her with the thick comforters once more.

She immediately snuggled into the heat of the cloth, burying herself deep in them. Her head sunk in the feathered pillow, she was almost impossible to see now, except for the top of her head, pocking up from the comforters. Kamui and Subaru silently left the room, making sure not to wake her.

The next morning, Mara's fever had dropped quite a bit making her able to leave her room, Subaru had given her a different outfit. This one was made up of a black long sleeved shirt, and shorts that came down to mid thigh. Her hair was done in a high pony-tail, leaving her bangs loose.

Mara now sat on the rocks in the bottom area of the building, watching as the rain poured down, the steam rising from the ground. She had been given a cloak that matched Kamui's and Subaru's, but she had left it in her room, not wanting to wear it, even though her body was freezing at the moment.

'_This world it so strange, how am I supposed to cure the pollution that they have caused, my mother may have taught me how to, but I've never seen anything this severe. The rain burns on contact, and the waters and food has been ruined.'_ She thought, walking closer to the rain, but staying far enough away so her bare feet wouldn't get injured from the acid.

'_Then there's the problem that even if I can cure the pollution, it will still take a while before the water can be used for drinking, and the fields can be used to grow food again. Then there's the small problem about the fact that the entire city has been destroyed.'_ She thought, looking out over the wreckage.

"Princess?"

Mara looked over her shoulder to see Subaru walking towards her, and she immediately froze when she felt that strange feeling in the back over her neck return. She just nodded her head at him, letting him know she had heard him.

"Is something the matter, you've been down here for quite a while." Subaru said as he came to stop a few feet behind her. The feeling in the back of her throat got worse, and she had to try and hold her breath to stop herself from smelling his blood.

"I'm fine." She said quietly, trying to get him to leave her alone. She held the rest of her air tightly in her lungs, wondering how long she'd have till she needed to breathe again.

"Are you upset about how you have to help us, does it have anything to do with the area around you?" Subaru asked, walking up beside her, Mara just turned her head away from him. "Please Princess Mara, we need your help to save this place, it may not be much now, but if we can just get a bit of a boost we might be able to save it." Subaru said as he too looked out to watch to acid fall from the dark clouds above.

"You're the boost we need, Princess. If you can just stop the acid from falling from the sky, then we can finish the rest." Subaru continued, turning to face her once again. And his eyes widened slightly when he saw that she was shaking. "Are you cold Princess?" Subaru asked quietly, leaning toward her to try and see her face that was being shadowed by her bangs.

She opened her mouth, as though getting ready to speak, taking a deep breath. But her breath cot in her throat, and she froze in place, her shaking body stopping completely. Her mouth shut once more, her teeth making a loud snapping sound. The next think Subaru knew, he was being thrust against a wall by Mara. Her hands had pushed aside his cloak and it was now lying on the ground at their feet.

Her hands gripped his upper arms with a death grip, her upper body pushing tightly again his. Her face was still downcast, stopping him from seeing her face. She was trembling once more, and her grip on his arms seemed to tighten.

"Princess." Subaru asked hesitantly, he had never seen her act this way, so forceful, and he had never witnessed her strength before, it almost frightened him to see how strong she truly was, being able to throw him to the wall so quickly, and then her speed as she followed immediately.

"Su-Subaru," Mara stuttered, then lifted her body higher, so that her face was now buried in his neck, her lips were soft against his skin as she spoke, "Please, forgive me." She said quietly, before her fangs plunged deeply into the flesh of his neck.

Subaru couldn't stop the scream of pain that passed through his lips when her sharp teeth punctured his skin. He could feel his blood as it slipped from his neck, then her tongue as she licked the juices offered to her. Her body was still shaking, as though she was trying to pull away, but her lust for blood was far to strong to let go.

Subaru could feel his strength diminishing, slowly slipping away from him, and into Mara. His legs gave out on him, causing him so slide down to the floor, Mara following him with her fangs still buried deep within his flesh. Then the next thing that happened surprised him greatly.

Choked sobs began to slip past Mara's lips, her back shaking as she cried for what she had done, so long she had tried not to have this happen, but she knew what she was, and this was her fate. Subaru was frozen in shock.

'_Why is she…crying. Did she not want this, is she afraid of what she's done?'_ Subaru thought, his eyes wide with surprise. _'Or is she afraid of what she IS._'

Mara's teeth pulled out suddenly, then she was all the way on the other side of the large room, her back to a wall. She was still on the ground, and her knees were pulled up, her elbows resting on them. Her face was buried in her palms, only covering her eyes. He could clearly see his bright red blood that was now covering her jaw, slipping from her mouth.

Tears were slipping down her cheeks, then through the blood, leaving clean lines behind. Her sobs had grown on volume and her whole body shook violently, why, he did not know.

Subaru was lying in the ground his shoulder blades against the wall as well as his head, he was staring at her in shock. His arms were limp at him sides, and his legs were folded under him, making his sit on his feet slightly. His eyes were wide, witnessing Mara in her one time total weakness. There was blood still coming form the right side of his neck where he was bitten, staining his shirt.

That's how Kamui found them.


	4. Heal Me, And Hold Me Forever

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 4: Heal Me, And Never Let Me Go

Kamui stood frozen at the stairs, looking at his brother and Mara. There was a trail of blood leading from Subaru to Mara, the blood that was dripping from her mouth, his brothers blood.

"Subaru?" Kamui asked as he walked over to him, Subaru was frozen, looking at Mara. But as soon as he heart his brother call his name. "What happened?" Kamui asked, kneeling next to him and looking at Mara.

"She…she bit me." Subaru was able to breath out, his eyes still fixed on Mara, who was still shaking like crazy.

"I'm sorry." She said in a small voice, moving her hands to hold either side of her head, "I'm so sorry, Subaru." She said quietly, shaking her head, as though trying to shake off what she did.

Then she was at her feet faster then either of them could blink. Her hands over her mouth, before she ran from the room, right outside into the acid rain, her bare feet burning when she ran through the puddles.

"Mara!" Kamui called after her, but she just continued to run, and soon she was out of sight. '_When did she get so fast?'_ Kamui asked himself as he watched her disappear.

"Kamui, go after her." Subaru said, surprising Kamui.

Kamui opened his mouth to protest but Subaru stopped him.

"I'll be fine, you have to go get her before she hurts herself, she's afraid Kamui, of being a vampire." Subaru said, looking down at the ground and remembering when she started crying, "she cried because of what she did," Subaru said, his bangs hiding his eyes, "Go." He said, not looking up.

"I'll be back." Kamui said, as he too ran off into the rain, pulling the hood of his cloak up so it was stopping the rain before it hit his skin. He ran in the same direction Mara had gone, following to the spot where he had last seen her.

He was about to run to a building to check if she had tried to get out of the rain, when something black cot his eye. He looked over to see Mara walking through the downpour, not bothering to cover her skin as the rain burned her. She was headed for the lake that much was for sure.

Kamui started to run after her again, this time going as fast as he could, trying to make sure that he cot up with her in time, making sure that she didn't jump into the acid lake.

Mara heard someone running toward her from behind, not even bothering to look back, and took off running. She ignored the pain as the rain hit her face, and her feet splashed through the burning puddles of water. Her hands were still over her mouth feeling like she was going to be sick for drinking her friend's blood.

Mara could see the lake, and her pace sped up. She needed to reach the water, so she could never remember what had happened, or that it was her who had done it in the first place. She was only about a yard from the acid lake when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back, and lifting her feet off the ground in the process.

"No! Let me go! Please, just let me go!" She screamed, her hands dropping from her mouth to try and rip the arms away from her. Their grip only tightened and she continued to struggle.

She then stopped immediately, when the person abruptly turned her around, putting her feet back onto the burning ground, before they wrapped their arms tightly around her shoulders and buried her face in their chest. As soon as she saw what they were wearing she realized who it was, without having to see their face.

"Please Kamui, just let me go." Mara said into his shirt, her hands hanging limp at her sides. Kamui just shook his head, then, draped his cloak over her to protect her from the rain.

"I won't, not until you are safe in the Tokyo Government Building." Kamui said as he tightened his hold on her slightly, before knocking her legs out form under her and picking her up into his arms.

For a few moments, Mara felt happy, to be held close to him again. That was before she remembered what she had done to his brother, how she could have so easily ended up killing him. She just laid in his arms, silently, not protesting or anything.

This time she was covered in his cloak entirely, he brought the cloak over her head so her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her head in his hood. The rest of the cloak covered her body, stopping the rain from getting to her anymore. She had her arms wrapped around Kamui's neck, helping keep herself up.

Kamui turned and took off running in the same direction they had come, trying to get to the government building faster. Mara could feel the Acid burning her feet still, as they were still wet from when she was running.

She was wearing her long sleeved shirt so she didn't get burnt on her arms, but her legs had taken quite a lot. She whimpered softly into Kamui's neck, her arms tightening their hold on him. Kamui held her tighter to his body in response, surprising her slightly.

Soon Mara felt that they had stopped and looked out of the hood, seeing the inside of the room she had run from, she could still smell Subaru's blood and flinched, burying her face in his neck again. Kamui started to walk again, knowing why she wanted to leave the room, he too could smell his brother's blood strongly, and he didn't like it.

Mara felt herself being rocked slightly as he walked, the burning in her feet becoming a dull numbing sensation. Her arms loosened around Kamui's neck as she slowly drifted off, sliding down so they were placed on his chest. Her palms feather light, Kamui could barely tell that they were even there, if not for the fact that he was holding her in his arms.

As Kamui walked through the room with all of the people who use to live in the city, he could clearly see his brother. He could tell that Subaru had changed out of his previous clothes, for he could no longer smell his blood on him, but he was wearing his cloak again so he couldn't really tell for sure.

Subaru smiled when he saw Kamui carrying Mara again, and she had once more fallen asleep in his arm, just as she had done the last two times he held her. Mara was literally in his cloak with him, she was kind of hard to see unless you were standing in front of him sense he had his hood over them both.

"Glad to see you could bring her back." Subaru said when Kamui had come close enough to him, Kamui nodded his head slightly.

"She was going for the nearest lake, and began to freak out when I cot her. She was wishing to die." Kamui said, then remembered what Subaru had told him tight before he had left.

'...s_he's afraid, Kamui, of being a vampire.'_

"At least she could get into the water, thank you." Subaru said, smiling at his brother tiredly.

"Her feet and legs were burned from running without boots and pants. I'll take her down to the water," Kamui said, shifting Mara in his arms slightly.

"Right, I'm going to be in my room, she took a lot of blood and I'm still tired." Subaru said as he turned in a different direction as Mara's room. Kamui nodded his head as he too walked off, making his way to the under water reservoir.

Kamui sat gently on the ledge above the water, Mara still in his lap. He freed one of his arms and lifted it to unbuckle his cloak, removing his hood, and letting it slip from his shoulders. Mara stirred slightly in his arms and opened her eyes, looking around her, before she noticed Kamui.

"Kamui?" She asked in a small, tired voice.

"I need you to hold your breath, we're going under water again." Kamui said, looking down at her face as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mara nodded her head and took a deep breath. Kamui pushed himself from the ledge, Mara in his arms, before he landed into the clear water beneath them.

Mara had her eyes closed again, but opened them as soon as she hit the water. Kamui released her from his hold, letting her body float in the cool water. Mara looked over at him right as he swam down to her leg, looking at the reddened skin.

'_You have to try and heal yourself.'_ Kamui said, Mara's eyes widened when she heard Kamui's voice. _'It's something that all vampires can do, which means you can to._' Kamui said as he looked back up at her. Mara opened her mouth slightly, then closed it when her air started to slip out. '_You just think of what you wish to speak.'_

'_Think, you mean you would be able to hear my thoughts?'_ Mara asked as she looked at him with her wide blue eyes.

'_Exactly,' _Kamui said as he then turned back to looking at her leg.

'_You can hear me!?'_ She asked hurriedly.

'_Yes, now hold still.'_ Kamui commanded, looking back at her legs. He gently brushed his long pale fingers on the delicate skin, causing Mara to flinch slightly when her leg began to sting again, Kamui paid it no mind.

Her skin soon began to gain its original color once again, the red becoming the once again pale white. Kamui then turned to her other leg and began to do the same with that leg as he did with the other. He could only heal the burns on her feet so well, so he would have to bandage them up when they got out.

'_It doesn't burn as bad now, and my legs feel way better.'_ Mara said as she looked down at him as he helped to heal her. Kamui nodded but said nothing back, continuing to look at the burns on her feet.

'_There is nothing more I can do for your feet, they were burn much worse then your legs, it will take longer for those to heal.'_ Kamui said, looking up to meet her gaze. Mara nodded her head down at him. _'Let's go.'_ Kamui said as he began to swim to the top, Mara wrapped her arms around his waist and let him carry her.

Mara could feel fatigue trying to take her, even though she had slept while Kamui carried her, it wasn't that long. When Kamui landing on the stone surface, Mara released his waist and fell to the ground, the water falling from her body we she laid down. She let out the breath that she was holding, taking in some new fresh air.

Kamui picked up his cloak and knelt beside her, before he wrapped his cloak around her and put her once more in his lap. He knew how tired she got form healing herself, and also how weak her immune system got. He had to keep her warm so her fever didn't grow once more, and become ill once more.

"Sleep Princess." Kamui said as he looked out into the water.

"Kamui?" Mara asked as she looked up at him, her eyes half lidded. "Call me Mara." She said quietly, before her eyes closed the rest of the way, she and snuggled closer to Kamui's warmth.

Kamui watched her as she slept for a while, her bangs were sticking to her face, water dripping from her chin. Her hands were holding onto his cloak loosely, bringing it close to her body.

Kamui just watched her for a while, looking down at her sleeping face, before he swiftly got to his feet, holding Mara close to his body. Mara continued to sleep as he held her, carrying her to her room once again.

Thanx for everyones reviews!

I would love to thank Artemis615 excpeciouly for also seeing things my way! Glad to know i'm not the only one how would rather prefer KamuiXOC then KamuiXFuuma.

Please review!


	5. So Good

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 5:

Mara could feel her clothes sticking to her body as she shifted where she laid, her clothes getting rather uncomfortable. There was something thick and warm wrapped around her, but she just suspected it to be her comforter. Her hands were being held to her sides by something warm and soft, almost like a sash was tied around her but much harder.

Her head was resting on something warm, soft and hard at the same time. There was something tickling her cheek, but she had no clue what it was, she tried to think about what might be hanging over her, but came up with nothing. After trying to think for to long, she opened her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her.

She was in her room, but she wasn't in her bed. She was facing her bed, the covers were made and had not been touched. Her curtains were still closed, but she could tell that it wasn't yet morning. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. Something tickled her cheek again, making her look over to see what it was.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Kamui's sleeping face, his bangs were what had been tickling her face. He was sitting on the floor near the door and she was lying in his lap, her arms were around her waist, keeping arms pinned to her sides. His head was bowed slightly from sleep, his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly as he breathed in and out lightly.

Mara couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips, she slowly remembered what had happened earlier, Kamui running after her, then helping her heal. She had fallen asleep in his la down in the reservoir.

"Kamui…" Mara whispered quietly, slipping her hands free from his hold, and reaching them up to his face. She held his face gently in her hands, brushing some hair away from his eyes. The smile was still on her face as she looked at him.

She lifted her head slightly, until her lips pressed against his. She held her face close to his for a few more moments, but then pulling back. Her smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head under his chin, she was 

content, and had forgotten all about her uncomfortable clothes as she fell back asleep quickly.

Kamui opened his eyes and looked down at Mara, his eyes wide. She had…kissed him. And she had done it of her own free will too. Kamui continued to watch her for a while, before he tightened his hold on her and lightly nuzzled the top of her head.

The next morning it was Kamui who woke first, his muscles were stiff from sitting on the floor all night, leaned against a wall. His attention turned down to Mara, who was still sitting in his lap, a smile on her rosy lips. A VERY rare smile graced Kamui's lips as he watched her sleep soundly.

After a while, Mara began to stir once more, her legs kicking slightly. She opened her eyes and looked out to once more see her bed, she looked confused for a moment before a voice broke her thoughts.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mara." Kamui's voice made her jump slightly, before she looked over to him, her eyes slightly wide.

"Kamui…" her voice trailed off slightly as she looked back into his violet tinted eyes. She was rendered speechless for a moment before she was able to mumble slightly.

"G-good morning, Kamui," Mara said as she returned his gaze.

"Good morning." Kamui said back, before he swiftly got to his feet, still holding Mara. He gently placed her feet on the ground and released her from his cloak.

Only then did Mara remember that her clothes were damp and very annoying, she began to scratch at her arms because of the itchy feel they had, but her hands were stopped by Kamui's. She looked up to him with a questioning look.

"There's a washroom through that door," Kamui said, gesturing with his head. "Subaru put some more clothes in there for you while you were sleeping, there is also a shower as well."

Thank you, Kamui." Mara said as she bowed her head slightly, Kamui nodded and turned to leave. Once the door closed Mara let out a low breath before turning to the washroom door and stepping inside. The washroom was a white and grey, no 

to extravagant. There were some new clothes on the counter by the sink with a towel, and a shower in the far corner, the door was glass and see-through.

Mara quickly peeled off her damp clothes, glad that they were finally off and not bothering her any longer. She pulled her hair free of the high pony-tail it was in earlier, letting her black hair fall down her back.

As soon as she stepped under the water, the coldness of it pierced her skin, feeling like there were a million needles pricking her. Soon the water heated slightly, letting her get use to it, it wasn't as warm as the bathes she had at home, but she would take it if it meant she could wash up.

Her fingers ran through her hair carefully, trying to pull out the knots that her fingers got cot on. She could see some of the mud that washed from her hair, then cleared away in the running water. Her skin was beginning to loose the stiff feeling that she had been getting from the last couple of the days.

"That feels better," Mara said quietly to herself as she leaned against the shower wall. Her hair sticking to her back slightly, before slipping away by the running water, that was slowly becoming colder again.

Mara sat down on the shower floor, bringing her knees to her chest, and just sitting there staring at the other wall. Her mind wandered back to when she had bit Subaru, she had not gotten over that yet, and it was almost like she could still feel the blood running down her neck.

Her hands came back to her mouth as she remembered her fangs plunging into his neck, puncturing his skin. The dark red blood that dripped from her chin as she drank from him, just to satisfy her hunger.

"How could I…I do that?" she asked herself, her hands shaking like crazy. The freezing water that had been pouring down on her long forgotten. Her lips soon beginning to gain a bit of a blue to them, her arms and legs gaining goose-bumps from the freezing temperature in the shower.

As she remembered Subaru's blood she was then found her fangs growing in once again. She lifted one of her shaking hands to her lips and placed her lips over her wrist, plunging her fangs into her skin. Her eyes turned a bright gold as she drank her blood, not wanting to harm Subaru again, or even this time she might hurt Kamui.

"Kamui, how long has Mara been in the shower, it's been an hour sense you left her." Subaru said as he walked alongside Kamui, Kamui looked over to him and nodded.

"I'll go see if she's in her room." Kamui said as he walked down another hall, Subaru continued down to the lower levels, grinning to himself.

'_I haven't seen Kamui this concerned about someone in a long time.'_ Subaru thought as he disappeared down the stairs.

When Kamui got to Mara room he saw that she wasn't there, the washroom door was still closed, there was the sound of running water inside. Kamui walked over and opened the door slightly, he cot the strong smell of Mara's blood and threw the door open.

He could see Mara curled up on the shower floor, her wrist was to her mouth and blood was flowing freely from it. Her fangs had pierced her skin and was seeping into her parted lips. He noticed her golden eyes and froze.

'_What the hell does she think she's doing?'_ Kamui thought to himself before he ran over to her, throwing the glass door open, quickly turning off the cold water and yanking her wrist from her mouth. "Stop this." Kamui hissed loudly.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone again." She said as she looked up at him, her eyes still gold. There was blood coming freely from her mouth, her blood. Kamui scowled at her, before he looked back down at her wrist, where her blood was now beginning to flow down onto his hand.

He lifted her wrist to his mouth and licked the blood away, his tongue gliding over the wound she had inflicted on herself. And her blood was...so good. Her blood actually tasted much more sweet then others. He looked back up to see Mara watching him with wide golden eyes.

He then leaned forward to lick her chin, lapping up the blood slipping out of her mouth. Mara's eyes widened momentarily before they slipped closed, her mouth opened more to let more of her blood to slip out.

Mara's whole body was shaking from the icy water, her breath shaking slightly as she took quick uneven breaths. There were small goose-bumps all along her perfect, pale skin.

Kamui finished cleaning the blood from around her mouth and on her chin, before he pulled back slightly so he could look at her again. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. Her body shaking uncontrollably, her black hair sticking to her face and shoulder, draping down her back, water streaming down her nude form. Her legs pulled up tight to her chest.

"You have to stop this." Kamui said as he looked down at her, Mara's eyes opened slightly to show her blue eyes once more. "Stop hurting yourself like this, Mara." His voice held small concern, as he tried his best to hide it, but Mara cot the small hint and her eyes opened further.

"I-I can't s-stop m-my s-self." Mara stuttered though chattering teeth.

"Yes you can, but you have to at least try, you've caused yourself enough pain while you're here, why is it here though?" Kamui asked, taking a tighter grip onto her wrist.

"M-my parents always h-had someone to watch me b-back home, then when I was p-put t-to sleep I couldn't very w-well hurt myself then, when I came here I was l-left alone quite often and I-I could hurt myself easily." Mara said, letting her eyes fall onto her wrist where her blood was beginning to lessen. "I thought that I c-could stop the thirst b-by drinking my own b-blood, but then I h-hurt Subaru…and I-"

Mara was cut off suddenly as Kamui wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. Her face was buried deep in his cloak, on his shoulder, and he had hidden his face in her onyx black hair. He had released her wrist and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulder blades.

"Subaru is my brother, and a strong vampire, he can take care of himself." Kamui said, taking a deep breath of her strong sent, "so you have to stop worrying about 

that, he doesn't hate you for what you did, he's worried about you." Kamui said, lifting his face from her hair, then getting to his feet.

He slowly pulled Mara with him, letting her stand on her own, shaking legs. Her arms tucked tight to her chest and she shivered, trying her best to warm herself with her own body.

Kamui walked her from the shower, and toward the counter where her clothes and towel were. Grabbing the large towel first, he wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her body in the thick cloth. Mara was still shaking and he could see her lips were a slight blue color.

"You can dress yourself, I'll be waiting outside for you." Kamui said as he turned from her and walked out of the room, leaving her to care for herself.

Mara stood motionless for a second, before using the large towel to first dry her body, before dabbing her hair dry as best she could, waiting for it to only be damp instead of dripping wet. After she was dry enough, she looked at the clothes they had given her and saw a pair or long shorts, that reached just above her knee and we looser then her other clothes. Her shirt was black, just like her shorts, and there were no sleeves, it was like a tank-top style. The collar was high and covered her neck, a lot like the shirt she wore when she had first come here.

She dressed quickly, putting bandages on her feet that were under her clothes, the skin had still not yet healed. She put her boots on after that, and braided her hair loosely, making it high on her head. She stepped from the washroom soon after and kept her eyes down cast, keeping to herself, as she knew that Kamui was there.

She once again felt something warm around her and looked up to see Kamui had wrapped his cloak around her, and only then did she realize that she was still shaking, and her skin was still as cold as ice. Her eyes were wide with shock for a moment before she lowered her gaze and just looked at her feet, and away from Kamui's piercing violet-grey eyes.

"You will be coming with me and Subaru to the others so that we may discuss the conditions of the planet, and the pollution." Kamui said quickly, still looking down at Mara, who gave a single nod before stepping toward the door, but was stopped when something-or someone-stopped her.

Kamui had gripped her wrist and pulled her back to him, hiding her under his cloak and resting his head on her shoulder, he couldn't help but take in a deep breath of her sent, it was suck a beautiful smell, he had never known anything like it. When he spoke his voice was calm and soothing almost like silk.

"I want you to tell me when you are thirsty, no longer will you feed off of yourself." Kamui said as he looked at her face, she had a shocked expression and a small gasp escaped her when she heard what he had said.

"I shall not take an innocent life." Mara stated firmly, her eyes hardening as she looked sideways at him, her face taking a very serious look.

"You do not have to kill anyone," Kamui said quietly, before he released her and walked ahead of her, but stopped at the door. Looking back at her, Mara just stared at him a moment before following, signaling for Kamui to continue. Kamui did just that and left the room, Mara trailing behind.

There was a pair of doors at the end of the hall and Kamui quickly walked in, Mara right behind him, not even bothering to wonder where she as going, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a bunch of the other people here that were all wearing the same cloaks as Kamui and Subaru were when she had fist met them.

"We're going to discuss the pollution of the planet here, and when would be the best time to cure it." Subaru said as he walked up and joined his twin, making Mara flinch slightly as she saw him for the first time sense she had bitten him.

"Ok, well the best time to actually work on curing the planet is when it isn't raining." Mara said as she looked down at her feet, glaring at the floor.

"Well, do you know how long it will take?" One of the others asked, but Mara wasn't sure which one had spoken, but it was a male.

"It will probably take at least two or three days, and I have to do it alone." She spoke firmly, looking over everyone.

"Alone?" Kamui asked, his gaze fixing on Mara intently, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, I can't explain why, but I have to be by my self when I cure the pollution. That's all I'm going say." Mara said in a low voice, making the humans in the room strain to hear me.

"Fine, three days, we start as soon as the rain stops." Kamui said as he turned to the others, who nodded along. Mara quickly turned on heel and made her way back down the hall that she had come from, her anger for Kamui still there, he had told her not to drink from herself, though she knew it was bad, she did not come here so she could get another person telling her how to live.

"Princess?"

Mara froze, her body going numb. She had left as quickly as possible, and didn't even hear the person that had followed her out. Slowly turning to face the vampire twin, her head nearly stopped when she saw the concern that was in his deep green eyes.

"I'm not angry, why do you keep avoiding me?" Subaru questioned as he walked closer to her, Mara's eyes travelling up as he was slightly taller then she was.

"I just…don't want to remember. I hurt you when you only helped me, you should be this nice to me, after I could have killed you. If anything I owe you." She said quietly, knowing perfectly well that he could hear her.

"Well if you think that you owe me, how about if I even out the odds a bit." Subaru said just as quietly, and Mara damned her hearing for understanding him. She then looked him straight in the eye and froze, her blue eyes widening when they clashed with his golden ones.

"What do you-"

Mara never got to finish the sentence when she felt Subaru's fangs pierce the skin in her neck, his hands gently grabbing her upper arms. Her body tensed immediately, her hands coming up to take a firm grip in his cloak. But before she knew it, they were gone, his fangs no longer stuck in her skin.

She looked back up at Subaru and found herself speechless, his eyes were green again and his lips were red from her blood, but he was much cleaner then she was when she had nearly eaten him.

"Now we're even." Subaru said as he licked his lips, before turning to walk away, and as soon as he was around the corner his back fell against the wall. His hand came to his mouth and his eyes flashed gold again. Her blood was…so good.


	6. Painful Memories

Someone told me( i don't know if they would want me to say who) that they migh want to know more of Mara's past, so in this chapter she had a few flashbacks that i hope will halp you out.

i don't own Tsubasa or any of the characters, but that would be so awsome if i did!

* * *

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 6: Painful Memories

Mara pulled the cloak closer to her, whether the rain had stopped or not this place was as cold as ever, but the cloak warmed her. The thick material had been warmed by her body heat sense she had been wearing it for about three hours now.

She had left the Tokyo Government Building early that night, the rain had stopped so she had left as soon as possible. Leaving Kamui scowling at her and Subaru no where to be found. To think about it she had never seen him sense he bit her.

She soon got to her destination, at the beginning of the ocean. There were rocks that had been burned down by the acid and the smell of the water was so intense that she had to hold the cloak to her nose.

"Where to start?" She mumbled out loud as she leapt from the shore onto a couple of rocks that were further out in the water, continuing on until there was nowhere else she could jump to.

She dug in her cloak for a moment before she could pull the necklace out that had previously been around her neck. This one was a red gem, not like the blue one Kamui still had. This one was clear at the top, like glass, but a thick blood red at the bottom.

She remembered when her mother had first given it to her, as well as teaching her how to heal, like her mother could. The red stone given to help control the strength from her power, the power that she had received as a birth right.

Her world was a lot different from Kamui's and Subaru's. When a vampire in her world was born, they all received some kind of a gift, some were helpful and others were dangerous. Mara had received the same gift as her mother had, one that was meant to heal.

Flashback

_Mara could feel her mother watching her as she examined the red necklace, her eyes wide as she saw the light shine through it and sparkle on the ground. Her long pale fingers gliding over the gem._

"_Why are you giving this to me?" Mara asked, her voice small, her age still much younger, at the younger age of 14._

"_This is for you and your gift, the one that I was talking to you about a couple of months ago." Her mother explained, her red lips gracing up in a smile at her daughter._

"_What does my gift have to do with this stone?" Mara asked as she once again began to eye to gem._

"_This will help you to control your power, it will be where your strength is locked away until you need it, now, do you want me to tell you what your gift is?" Mara's mother, Grace, asked as she placed her hand on Mara shoulder._

"_Yes, of course!" Mara said, her face lighting up slightly, her perfect white teeth showing as she smiled and her bright blue eyes shining._

"_You have the ability to heal! Just like me!" Grace said happily as she bent over slightly so she was the same height as her daughter, but her reaction wasn't exactly as she had hoped._

_Mara's eyes clouded over as she heard her mother's words. To heal? How can someone who kills to survive, heal? Her teeth clamped together as she scowled at the red necklace in her hands, glaring at the red color that it was. Blood._

End Flashback

Mara was scowling at the gem in her hand, all of the memories that it held, she hated them. They were all just reminders of the damned thing that she was, the murderer.

The gift that she had received had been hidden from her sense she was old enough to know, till her fourteenth birthday, and that was the day that she first began her deep hatred for her kind, for vampires.

But she was one of them, and she couldn't help the fact, she always found it hard, and it was getting even harder, to stop herself from acting as she use to, when she didn't care what happened to those who she drank from. The thirst was getting 

stronger, and she knew, from the moment she drank from Subaru's neck, that she was damned.

"Enough of this." She said out loud to herself, looking away from the stone and out to the ocean, where the smell was so intense, and the look of death. She had to cure this pollution, she had to try and stop the acid rain, and the only way to do that, was to use the gift she had received.

Mara lifted her hand that held the stone out over the water, then used her free hand to use her sharp nails to slice open a cut in her palm, before grasping the stone in her fingers, holding in tightly, and letting her blood leak over it, then drip into the polluted water.

Mara's hand was beginning to burn, and her eyes began to sting with unshed tears as she remembered the last time she had used this stone, and used her gift. That was the first time she had let her mother down, the first time she as unable to heal something, and the day her mother died.

Flashback

_Loud shouts were heard from all around the palace where Mara lived, and her body froze immediately. She had never once been scared in her life, and she actually had no idea why it was happening now, she just had a very deep feeling of dread washing over her whole being._

_Mara looked around frantically, she could hear the shouts and cries, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary, the courtyard that she stood in at the age of 16 was abandoned, she was the only person accompanying it._

"_What's happening?" Mara gasped out to herself as she ran from the yard, pulling open the thick wooden doors that stood in her way, barging into the hall it a very un-lady-like manner, but no one was around she could care less, and she could still hear the voices that screamed out in pain._

"_Mother! Father!" Mara called out, her fear growing as she searched for her parents, they were always by the others side, at least most of the time, so if she found one, then she would probably find the other._

_She ran to her parent's bedrooms first, but upon seeing no one there, ran down the hall toward the gardens, where they were usually found talking and enjoying themselves. _

"_Where are you!?"Mara called louder, but her cries were overpowered by the screams that echoed in her head, and through the halls of her home._

_She reached the garden and ran through the gates, looking for her mother and or her father, but she could still see neither, so she went deeper into the green get away, looking around hard, and what she found stopped her heart cold._

_The stream that was usually a clear crystal blue, was stained with blood, the color making it a sickening crimson. It looked as though there was never any water in there to begin with, but it was always filled with blood, but the truth was, that there was still water in there, and it had been forever changed by her mother's blood._

_Her mothers figure lay still and unmoving beside the pond, her father nowhere in sight. Her mothers white marble skin was now stained with her own blood, but her expression was one of that she would have when she was asleep, like a dreamless state, but Mara knew the truth, this was not a dreamless state…_

…_but a lifeless one._

"_Mother…" Mara's voice was barely there, less then a whisper._

_Mara ran to her side, falling into the blood around her mother on her knees, her breath raspy and broken. The quickly fumbled around her neck as she tried to pull the necklace free from it, and once she had it in the grasp of her palm she used her fanged teeth to rip open her palm, grasping the stone as her mother had taught her to do._

_She held her hand and the stone over her mother's mouth, letting some of her blood drip inside, the deep crimson blood disappearing down her throat. Mara watched and waited to see if her mother's heart would start again, but there was no change, and she barely remembered what her mother had told her…_

"…but you must remember Mara, we cannot resurrect the dead…_"_

_No, she wouldn't believe it, her mother was not going to dye, not like this, in such a horrible way, she had to live her life through, so she tried again. And many times after that, but there was no change, there was no heart beat, there was nothing left…_

End Flashback

By now Mara's cheeks were shining from the tears that she had held inside for so long, the memories were rushing back to her now, the ones that she had locked away a long time ago, but they were back, and plaguing her mind with her mother blood once again.

But it was not only her mother's blood, but also the blood that she had spilt for all her life, her friends that were once human and alive, now dead from her cause, from her loss of control for her thirst, and then there's Subaru. One person that had only showed her kindness.

But then. She saw Kamui, and she saw him when he had been holding her wrist, stopping her from drinking her own blood, and the flash of concern that she had seen in his eyes that morning.

When he had cleaned her wrist of her blood, drinking it away, but not out of thirst or greed, he had merely done it to help her. And she had only watched, done nothing to stop him, and she didn't know why usually she hated it when someone tried to drink her blood, but with Kamui, she just didn't care.

And when Subaru had bitten her, she didn't care. Was it that they were brothers, of that she liked them more then she had thought. More then she had planned. She thought that she had come here for doing nothing more the returning the favor to them for saving her, and freeing her from her slumber, but now she wasn't exactly sure.

She remembered when she had first awoken, when she had first come face to face with them. Kamui was the one she saw first, he was the one who looked into her eyes, then she saw Subaru, who held nothing but care, and concern to see it she was alright.

Flashback

_Mara could feel the strength in her body still so low, she had been in a fog for such a long time now, everything was so unclear, like she was looking at the world from afar. Her arms and legs had something heavy around them and she couldn't breath._

_But then, there were voices all around her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying, everything was still hazy. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't respond to _

_her. How many times she had tried to figure out what was happening, she had lost count a long time ago. But then, there was some kind of a jolt, like someone had hit her, trying to awaken her._

_Mara then urged herself to open her eyes, to see what was happening, what was happening to her. And they did, and what she saw shocked her to no end, for it was something she should have known would happen._

_She was being surrounded by some kind of pink water, it was clear, and she could see without any problems that she was in some kind of sphere. And the water was causing her breath to disappear, making her ingest the odd pink water. _

_Mara let out a gasp, and some of the air that was left in her longs escaped, floating to the surface and disappearing into the air at the top of the odd sphere. She was completely encased, this thing was sealed off entirely, making her feel like a test subject. The burning the back of her throat was killing her, and she knew that she must have been in here for a while if she was this thirsty._

_There were chains all up and down her arms and legs, stopping her from floating to the top, holding her down and stopping her from using her arms and legs. They were hanging out of the spear, connecting to the ground below her, and Mara could see that the sphere that was around her was not solid, not like glass like she had thought._

_But then she saw him, there was a young man standing below her, looking into the sphere at her. It was his eyes that cot her attention. They were cat like, a golden glow coming from them, just like hers when she was thirsty. He had a maroon cloak pushed off to on shoulder, and his other hand was at his side, the one that she could see, and his nail had extended to sharp blades._

_That's when Mara saw the small slit that was in the sphere in front of her, it was allowing some of the liquid to escape, but not enough to break her free. She pulled on the chains weakly, trying to move at least a little closer to the free world._

_The man moved quickly, and Mara followed his every movement, as he quickly ran at the sphere again, then stuck his hand through the odd thickness, and it punctured straight through this time. He moved his hand to the side as he cut through the odd substance, the water beginning to drench him and his clothing, but he didn't move._

_Mara could feel as the water pulled her toward the cut in the surface, and her body was pulled forward, making her wince as the chains tightened on her flesh. She was only wearing shorts and a sleeveless top so the chains still dug into her exposed skin. Her long black hair blew in front of her, moving with the water as well._

_It only took a few seconds for most of the water to drain, leaving Mara lying on the bottom of the sphere, still chained, the water that remained almost making her go under again. But her head was lifted from the water, causing her to cough out the water that was in her lungs, and the pressure of the chains on her arms and legs disappeared._

_When Mara opened her eyes again, she was lying on the bottom of her prison, the chains broken off in places and lying around her, then her head was resting on something warm, dry, and soft, and Mara looked up to meet warm green eyes._

"_Are you alright Princess?"_

End Flashback

Mara's whole body was weak, her eyes drooping, she was having a bit of a headache problem from her crying, and her hand was still burning form her curing the waters.

Mara quickly looked down into the ocean, a smile gracing her lips just barely when she saw what she had accomplished. The clean water was lighter, less green and brown, and her nose didn't burn from the smell anymore, for now it was only coming from the rocks, sense she had cleaned all of the acid from the ocean. Her blood would then spread around the water and then it would seep into the ground and rocks, curing all of that of the acid. It would only take till about tomorrow at this exact time for it to all become complete.

Mara was smiling as she passed out on the rocks, surrounded by the water. Her neck burning from thirst as she remembered the brothers, and their blood.

Kamui was still standing in the room where he had seen Mara after she bit Subaru, it was where he had last seen her before she walked away to go and work on curing the pollution.

Subaru was often coming down to see him, telling him that she would be fine and back in two days, but Kamui stayed. It had already been one day, and luckily it had not rained sense before Mara had left. But that luck ran out about an hour ago when the rain started to pour, but what surprised Kamui the most, was that it did not burn the skin.

Kamui leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to think about everything that was happening so suddenly. Mara was trying to survive on herself, he wouldn't allow it, Subaru had found a new found liking to Mara's blood, so did Kamui. This was going to cause hell.

He was pulled form his thoughts when he heart footsteps out in the distance, coming from the exit of the building. His eyes flew open, looking up to see who had come back, it couldn't have been Mara, she wasn't supposed to be back for another day.

But there she was, her cloak was wet from the rain, but she was still dry underneath it, and her hood was up to Kamui couldn't really see much of her, she was hiding under her cloak almost entirely.

But as she got closer he could make more out, like how her breathing was very heavy, like she had run for hours just to get back here, she was slouching slightly, like she was tired. Then he spotted the sharp fangs in her mouth, and she looked up at him, bright golden yellow clashing with violet grey.

Mara was still just a few yards into the entrance while Kamui stood all the way on the other side of the room, quite a distance between the two, but that didn't matter, she was thirsty and wanted blood, and she wanted **HIS** blood.

But just as before, her speed was surprising, closing the distance between the two. But sense there as no wall behind Kamui anymore, seeing as the wall he had been leaning against was to his left, when Mara lunged onto him he was sent backwards, onto the ground.

Mara was indeed breathing very heavily, panting actually, and her body trembled as she laid on top of Kamui, her hands grabbing him cloak tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Kamui nearly jumped when he felt one of her fangs graze across his neck, instead, he froze.

His mind barely registered the sharp pain of her fangs digging into his skin.

**Please R&R!**

**I left you at a cliffhanger this time, so i better get some reviews in if you want to see what happens!**


	7. Kamui's Bite And Subaru's Kiss

**i hope you all love the new chapter, sorry if it took me so long to get it out but i was working on my other stories and i even posted a new one. oh well, not one with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Tsubasa or any of it's characters...T.T**

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 7: Kamui's Bite And Subaru's Kiss

His blood was warm, it was sweet, it was delicious. Mara couldn't get enough of it, the treat that she drank quickly from his neck.

"Mar-Mara?" Kamui chocked out as her grip grew tight on his neck, holding him still as she drank. Her fangs sticking into the pale flesh of his neck, one hand holding him by the throat and the other grabbing a fistful of his hair, keeping him from moving away from her.

Using her healing abilities had made her tired and thirsty, and with Kamui being the last person she thought about, she wanted him, and him alone, to her it was just pure luck that he had been standing alone on the bottom floor, and that he had been the first person she ran into.

She could feel Kamui weaken beneath her, his strength draining, and Mara gaining it all. But that would only last a short while, until Kamui was rested enough, or he too drank someone's blood.

By now Kamui's breath was short, coming out in pants, and his eyes were slipping shut. He could barely feel his body, let alone have the strength to move it.

Mara suddenly detached herself from Kamui's neck, her hands releasing him in the process, and her face lifting to look into his eyes. Hers were still gold as they met his beautiful violet-grey.

Her mouth was covered in blood, it was also dripping down her chin and now making its way down her neck as well. Her fangs were still there, seen under the thick layer of blood that coated them.

Kamui was now covered in his own blood as well, the top of his shirt stained with it and the cloak that he had been wearing, that had been torn away by Mara in her rush to get to his neck, was beneath him where the blood was beginning to pool. His eyes were open a little further now when he saw Mara look at him.

"Kamui…I-"

"Don't." Kamui said, though his voice was strained slightly. "You may feel the need to apologize to Subaru, but there is no need to apologize to me." Kamui said 

as he lifted a hand to his neck, though it felt like it weighed much more then it should.

"But I-"

"Stop, now." Kamui's voice left no room for argument. Mara shut her mouth instantly, making no sound that she was going to speak. Kamui was watching her closely, before he looked away and struggled to very slowly get to his feet.

Mara watched as he got up and her eyes slowly began to fade from bright yellow to her original blue. She watched every move Kamui made, she knew that he was weak, but he continued to push himself, not wanting anyone to see him while he was weak.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, you know your way to your room. I will go and tell Subaru you're back, if I can find him." Kamui mumbled the last part, before turning and heading toward the upper floors, picking his cloak up as he walked off.

Mara covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head, she had done it again, but this time, she didn't feel as bad for some reason, almost like it was Kamui she had wanted to thirst for all along.

She shook it off and got to her feet, liking her lips of Kamui's blood and using her cloak to wipe off any that she couldn't get, but not bothering to clean her neck or chin. She too made her way toward the stairs leading to the upper floors, making her way to the floor near the top where her room resided.

She could feel the eyes of people as she walked through the giant room where people seemed to just hang around, most of the parents gaping at her, they could see that she was covered in blood, and it was also smeared messily around her mouth. But she ignored them.

By the time Mara had reached her room she could feel the blood beginning to dry on her skin, and quickly stepped inside the bathroom, leaving the door open, and stripping herself of her cloak.

She stood in front of the mirror and her eyes narrowed at her refection. She was indeed a sight to see, but maybe not one that someone would desire at the 

moment. The blood that soaked her made her look like a vampire indeed, and her shirt was stained from his blood as well.

Mara quickly pulled a clean towel under the water and soaked it, before bringing it to her face and scrubbing roughly. Her skin was beginning to turn red from her harsh movements and she could feel it beginning to sting. Next was her neck after she knew that her face was clean, and she repeated the same method that she did with her face.

After her harsh tactic of cleaning herself, Mara quickly removed the shirt that she was wearing, not caring that she door was open and anyone that came into her room could see what she had to offer. She threw the shirt to the floor and retrieved the now red towel once again and wiped away at the area around her collar bone and shoulders.

Mara sighed when she found that her chest was beginning to sting as well, she had been in her bathroom for at least 30 minutes, taking all the time she needed to make sure that all of the blood was gone from on the outside of her person. But she could still taste it in her mouth and quickly took in some water from the tap, then spitting the water back out, the pinked water disappearing down the drain.

Mara's body tensed and froze when she could hear someone coming into her room, the door making quiet squeaking sounds when it opened, but there footsteps were so light that Mara knew it could only be one of two people, one of the only other vampires here.

Mara was still leaning over the sink after spitting out the water, she looked up to the door way to find Kamui staring at her, and she could see that his eyes were focusing a little too hard on her face. It hit Mara like a wave of heat, the reason why he was only looking to her face, but she remained frozen.

The two's eyes locked, blue clashing with violet-grey, Kamui's posture shifting slightly as he came closer to her and further into the room. His eyes seemed to be hazed, and Mara could see from how his shoulders hung instead of how he usually had them squared that he was still tired.

But Mara's mind went into overdrive when Kamui closed the door behind him, the sullen click could be heard when the door was closed, Kamui's face emotionless.

"Kamui?" Mara choked out, her throat suddenly very dry. He still remained silent as he stopped in front of her, staring down at her with intense eyes. Then she heard him speak.

"So sweet." His voice was so low that Mara almost didn't catch it, almost.

"W-what?" Mara was lost, what was he talking about, why was he here, and what was with that look he was giving her.

In response, Kamui took Mara's arm, and brought her writs to his lips. When he opened his mouth again, the fangs that resided in his mouth couldn't be mist, Mara's eyes widened as he cut her wrist open with one of his fags, then snaking his tongue out and licking up the deep crimson liquid that leaked out.

A very rare smirk came to Kamui's lips and he closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of her blood. He loved it the moment he tasted it when she had bitten herself, and now he could receive what he desired. Kamui's eyes opened again to show the bright yellow color that Mara's had been less then a hour ago.

"Kamui!" Mara was no longer calm, and nor was she frozen. Her free hand came to Kamui's wrist of the hand that held hers. She did her best to wretch her arm from his grasp, but to no avail.

Kamui's smirk disappeared and he pulled Mara's arm hard, pulling her forward toward him. Mara gasped in surprise and fell into him. Kamui's grasp on her wrist disappeared, then both of his arms were wrapped around her shoulder, holding her firmly again him.

"Princess." Kamui said quietly, before he opened his mouth wide, then plunged his sharp fangs into her pale flesh. Mara cried out from the feel of his fangs penetrating her neck, it was the exact same spot that Subaru had bitter her a couple of days before, but he was no where near as gentle as his twin had been.

Kamui stuck his fangs far into her skin, making sure that the cut was deep, allowing more blood to flow into his mouth. Mara body began to shake in his hold and Kamui falling to the ground with her when her legs collapsed from under her.

"K-Kamui…s-stop." Mara choked out as her eyes began to fall shut, her blue orbs becoming more and more unclear by the second. But his fangs were still so tight on her neck, Mara couldn't stop if even if she tried, her body was shutting down and Kamui wasn't letting go. Her head lulled to the side as she fell into darkness.

Kamui still didn't release her as he drank her blood hungrily, loving the sweet taste of it. As her blood still from her neck and down her body, slipping arcoss the skin of her back and down her bare chest.

* * *

Subaru had watched as Kamui leave after telling him that Mara had returned, and that the rain outside did not seem to burn the skin any longer. But Kamui had left again in such a rush that he couldn't even ask if Mara was alright. Confusion was written all over the young vampire's face from his brother actions, why was he in such a rush. Subaru knew that he was heading in the direction of Mara's room.

Less then five minutes later Subaru was heading toward the lower levels when he heard a cry of pain. Mara. It had to be her voice.

When he reached Mara's room her door was open, and the lights to her bathroom were on and the door was closed, and there as an unmistakable smell of blood coming from the room.

Subaru quickly ran across the room and came to her washroom door, opening it, sense it hadn't been locked. What greeted his eyes what not what he had been expecting.

Kamui was on the floor and had his back to the door, Mara was in his arms motionless and her head was lying to the side, her eyes shut and her lips lightly parted. Kamui's face was buried in her neck and Subaru knew exactly why he smelled Mara's blood.

"Kamui!" Subaru all but yelled at his twin, running further into the room.

Kamui seemed to snap from his trance and quickly pulled his fangs from Mara's neck, but didn't release her from his hold. Subaru was already at his side and Kamui didn't protest when Subaru gently took Mara from his arms.

Subaru did his best to hold his breath, he was still very attracted to Mara's blood and he might loose control as well if he wasn't careful. Kamui was still kneeling on the floor, staring at the pool of blood that was in front of his, and running down his face and throat.

Subaru hid a blush from the state Mara was in, her back and chest were coated in her own blood and she wasn't wearing a shirt at all. Her head fell onto his shoulder, exposing the bite mark that Kamui had created on her neck. Subaru recognized it to be the exact same place that he had bitten her.

"You go clean yourself Kamui, I'll take care of Mara." Subaru said as he looked to Kamui, who just continued to look at the blood for a moment longer before gracefully getting to his feet and nodded, he didn't even look at his brother as he stepped out of the bathroom and then left Mara's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Subaru stared at the door for a moment longer before his eyes travelled to Mara's face. Her eyes were shit tight and her lips were parted slightly, as though she had been ready to speak. Subaru looked around the bathroom and saw the towels on the counter, there were at least three there.

He took hold of one, while still holding Mara in his arms, and threw it over top of the pool of blood on the floor, allowing the cloth to become red. Then he took the other two and walked toward the shower.

He kneeled down and placed the towels beside the shower door, he removed his cloak, being careful with Mara in his arms, and left himself in his black clothes. After he too had awoken, Kamui had lent him some of his clothes, sense he could not continued to wear those same ones he had been sealed in.

Subaru reached up and turned on the water, making sure that the water was warm before he walked under the stream and sat down on the floor of the shower. The water gently rained down on him and Mara, and Subaru watched as the red water disappeared down the drain.

The blood was clearing from Mara's skin quickly, and Subaru gently, ran his hand over her shoulder to help clear more away. The bite was beginning to close already, and would probably be gone by morning. Her hair was getting soaked and Subaru could also see some blood clearing from it as well.

Mara stirred lightly, waking from the water. Her bright blue eyes opened to stare up at Subaru, and a small blush crept onto her cheeks as she looked at him, the water was streaming off of his straight hair, his green eyes were full of concern and when he saw her open her eyes he smiled gently to her.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Subaru asked in a gently tone, still smiling at her.

"Yes I suppose, but I am very tired." Mara said, she remembered everything, from when Kamui had arrived in the bathroom to when she had black out. But she did not know how Subaru fit into the picture. "What happened after I passed out?" she asked, not even realizing the she was giving Subaru a face that was quite hard to resist.

"I heard you cry out and came to see what was the matter, Kamui released you when he came to his senses, he is off to his own room." Subaru said as she could feel some heat spreading in his face.

Subaru could see that the blood had cleared away from her skin and stood in the shower, turning off the water once he stood. Mara's head rested on her shoulder as her eyes dropped to half closed.

"Princess-"

"Mara, we're friends, call me Mara." She said as her tired voice cut into his question.

"Mara, can you stand on your own?" Subaru asked as he looked down at her face, Mara's eye were now closed but she was able to shake her head, and one again rested her head on Subaru's shoulder.

Subaru took one of the towels from the floor by the shower door and draped it over Mara's shoulders, hiding the girl's skin from view. Subaru exited the washroom, leaving a slight trail of water behind him. He laid the other towel on the bed, the laid Mara on it, so that she didn't soak her covers with her wet clothes and hair.

"Subaru used the towel on her shoulders to try and dry her hair and upper body as much as possible, before he began to dry the clothes that she had on as best as possible. After all, she might have some slight trouble if she couldn't even stand on her own.

"Subaru, I'm cold." Mara said quietly, Subaru smiled softly down at her as she opened her eyes slightly to look up at him. Subaru nodded and reached over her to pull the blankets over her.

"Sleep well Mara, I shall come by in the morning to see if you feel better." Subaru said as he smiled down at her, Mara smiled back up at him tiredly. Subaru leaned over her and kissed her gently on the forehead, before he pulled back and looked into her blue eyes again.

Mara's eyes were more open now, and she was staring up at him. Her lips were pasted slightly like she had something to say, but couldn't. Subaru found himself staring at her rosy lips, moving closer to her once again.

Mara's eyes widened more when Subaru looked up into her eyes, and she could feel his body coming closer to hers. Before she knew what was happening Subaru's lips brushed hers gently, before firmly pressing together.

With tired arms, Mara lifted her hands and buried her fingers in Subaru's hair, pulling him closer to her. Subaru placed either one of his hands beside Mara's shoulders to keep himself from falling on the young woman.

Mara lifted her head from the bed and sat up slightly, Subaru moving back slightly to give her room but never breaking the kiss. Mara's head was spinning and she had no clue what she was doing, Subaru was in much of the same state of confusion.

Their lips moved together as the kiss continued, and soon Mara was sitting up completely on the bed with her arms wrapped firmly around Subaru's neck. Mara found herself needing air and gently pulled away from Subaru, he in turn doing to the same.

Mara's breath came in pants and Subaru was breathing very deeply. Green collided with blue as the looked up at the other, not breaking eye contact at first, until Mara's face became a new shade of red and she looked down at her lap. Her arms were still around his neck and he now had his hands placed on each of her thighs.

The towel had fallen from Mara's chest and her skin was exposed again. Subaru did his best not to look down past her collar bone, instead focused on Mara's face.

"Mara, I…don't know what came over me." Subaru said, his voice apologetic.

"No need to apologize Subaru, it's not like you did anything wrong." Mara said gently as she looked back up at his face, her eyes meeting his again. A shiver ran through Mara's body as the cool air of her room nipped at her bare skin.

Subaru reached behind her and lifted her comforter over her shoulders, blushing when his chest pressed against her breasts. Mara blushed as well, but was happy when she was covered in a nice warm blanket again, her shivers decreasing into nothing.

"I think I should be getting some rest myself, get some sleep Pri-Mara." Subaru said, saving himself just in time, Mara grinned tiredly when he almost called her Princess again, instead of her name.

"Yeah, I'll try." Mara said as she looked back down at her lap once again, something coming to mind but she didn't know if she had the courage to ask, she was worried about what his answer might be.

* * *

"Subaru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you care for me?"

Yes, of course I care for you."

"How much?"

"Quite a bit, Mara, where are you going with this?"

"It's nothing, never mind…"

**YAY! Please R&R!**


	8. Bloodworms And Raging Waters

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 8:Blood Worms And Raging Waters

The next couple of days seemed to go by simply, three vampires avoided each other, the weather improved and the acid rain stopped. Kamui, Subaru, Mara and the others all went out and did their best to kill as many of the blood worms that attacked them. They found it quite easy to draw them out when Mara had accidently slashed her leg open on an exposed piece of metal, the blood drawing out the creature, and more after that one.

Kamui had saved her ass more then once that day, and Subaru was always watching the two closely. As soon as Mara was safe she would give a curt 'thank you' before wandered off to find somewhere to sit so she could tend to her open wound till it healed.

Kamui found himself slowly moving closer to her as they worked, then he would realize and quickly wander away again. He at first thought it was her blood because of when she slashed her leg and both Kamui and Subaru had to fight to keep their thirst in check. Mara had been careful to stay away from both when she was injured after she had seen the look in Kamui's eyes one of those times.

Mara now sat on the roof of the Tokyo government building, the weather warmer then it had been the last little while. When she had come here, her strength and skill were limited, but now, she has perfect balance, sense she could stand on a lamp post and not fall off, with the wind blowing roughly against her. Fighting skills, as she had observed Kamui as he had taken care of the blood worms as well as many other creatures created around them, as well as taking are of monsters on her own. She had learned to connect with her surroundings better, and could now hear for miles around, as well as pin-point some of the smallest things from quite a far distance with her improving eyesight.

She sat on the roof of the small shed like build that opened to the stairs leading back down to the lower levels of the Tokyo Government Building, also leading up to the top of the building, her cloak around her, and her black hair set free. She had come to just leave it down after a shower, instead of fussing as to how she would do her hair that day. The wind was cool, but not as cold as the many other times she had come here.

They had all just gotten back form hunting the creatures again. They had to clean them out before people would entirely be safe here again, so they were working quite hard on that. They had also been searching for other places that had yet to be totally demolished, or melted away. There was some still in a fair condition a few hours walk from the government building.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs pulled Mara from her thoughts, she just remain where she was as the opened the door and looked around before looking up at her when they were able to smell where she was. Mara look back down at him, and her heart rate increased when she saw the golden eyes of Kamui.

Their gazes were locked for a moment, neither looking away. Kamui turned to face her completely, and Mara brought her cloak closer around her neck, but Kamui saw the simple action. He looked away first and Mara could see him take a deep breath, before he looked back up to her with his violet-grey eyes.

Neither spoke, only watched the other with close eyes, seeing which would, could, break the silence first. Mara was debating whether she should speak to him, or just leave, let him deal with whatever he wanted. Things had gotten to be odd between the two, actually, all three. All from a kiss and a bite.

"We're leaving again tomorrow morning to search in the ruins further, but we will be gone for a couple of days, some of the others will stay here to watch over everything." Kamui said calmly, not letting any emotion show on his face. Though he did not show it, he was having an inner turmoil, this vampire before him, her blood was singing, calling to him, and it was tearing him apart to try and decline the call, but it was not only her blood that pulled him to her.

"Of course." Mara said, standing, but keeping her cloak tight, and taking the very small jump and turned to the stairs, she knew that it was probably unwise to turn her back to him, but she would know if he was coming at her, but he stayed where he was, while she disappeared from the roof, leaving to her room.

'_If there is less of us there, then we should be able to move faster, then the planet will be pure again, and I can get the hell out of here.'_ Mara thought as she closed the door to her room, thinking over the plans for tomorrow. They would be gone for a couple of days, so it would be best to have a shower and some decent rest before she leaves.

Her curtains were open, so she could see when the rain began to pound against the glass of her window. She had always been curious as to why the acid had never burned or melted the building before, when she had first com here, like the rain had done to the other buildings. _'I can't ask either of them now._' She thought hotly as she strode into her washroom.

Kamui stood on the roof, it had been a while sense the rain didn't injure people, and it was going to just get better. The buildings would stop getting damaged, and then they could get rid of that feather that still resided in the reservoir under the building. But The others would have to come and get it on their own, they couldn't exactly go and give it to them, especially sense no one knew where they were.

Kamui jumped down to lower building, one that was beside the Tokyo Government Building, that was falling apart. The air was fresher now, it didn't burn his throat when he inhaler the air. He would have to properly show Mara his true appreciation for this. He looked over to where he knew Mara's window was. Her curtains were open, but he could not see her inside. He didn't really know if she was in her washroom or not because her blinds to her washroom were closed.

He sighed almost silently as he jumped the rest of the way to the ground, landing perfectly on the balls of his feet. He and Subaru hadn't really spoken in quite a while, but the night that he had bitten Mara Subaru had come down the hall where their rooms were, his cloak in hand and his clothes thoroughly soaked. He had no clue as to what had happened after he left, but he really would rather have Subaru keep it to himself anyway.

Mara walked around her room for a few minutes, trying to think things through. Her, Subaru, Kamui and a three of the others were all leaving tomorrow, and she was, to say the least, distracted. Her mind was thinking about everything that could go wrong. Three vampires, beyond stressed, couldn't really be a very well good thing. They might just snap on this trip.

Throughout the night, Mara continued to wake up, hearing the sounds of the wind outside her window was constantly waking her up. There as a storm on it's way it didn't take a vampire Princess to figure that one out. The winds just got stronger and stronger, the rain stayed at a steady beat, but that wasn't going to last very long.

It was just becoming light outside when Mara woke again, for about the fifth time that night. She huffed in frustration and threw aside her covers, not even trying to fall back asleep this time. Her feet patted along the floor as she moved to the bathroom, where she always kept her clothes in the cabinets that were around the sink. Leaving her cloak by the door, she would get that later.

'_The first day of the end of my life._' Mara thought as she changed from the long blue night gown, into a pair of loose black shorts with a dark blue belt that had a flame design on it, as well as a long sleeved shirt, also with the flame design along her arms, the shirt had a high collar, covering her neck. A pair of black gloves, skin tight, and black boots, that reached about mid-calf. She put her hair up the braid that she usually wore, leaving her bangs to cover her face.

Stepping out of her washroom, she took her cloak and draped it over her shoulders, doing up the buckles to keep it up, then turned to the door. The halls were empty, mostly the whole building was still asleep, which it was Mara wished she could be doing, sleeping.

'_Honestly, why the hell did there have to be a storm now, right when I actually needed to sleep._' Mara's thoughts were bitter as she walked down the hall, heading for the roof, as it was her new get away, though Kamui seemed pretty eager to ruin her peace as he always seemed to come up with some excuse to show up on the roof while she was there.

"Mara?" At her name, she looked over her shoulder, only to be greeted by Subaru. He was dressed for the day, cloak around him and all. "What are you doing up so early, don't you want to sleep before we go?"

"I would, but the wind has other plans." Mara said as she glared at the nearest window. Subaru smiled slightly at her and shook his head, Mara sighed as she looked away from the window and turned back to him. "So when are we leaving?" She asked curiously.

"We were going to let you sleep and leave later, but I guess we could leave now sense you're awake and ready." Subaru said, Mara was slightly surprised to hear that they were all already up.

"Ok, then let's go." Mara said, Subaru nodded and walked ahead of her, heading toward the lower levels where the others were sure to be.

Kamui looked up when he saw the two come into the room, at first he thought that Subaru had awoken Mara early, but then saw that the woman looked tired, and he knew that she too must have been up all night from the coming storm as well. Looks like none of the vampire living in the Tokyo Government Building got any sleep for the travels.

"Mara's up, so we can leave early today." Subaru said, and the other nodded their head, while Kamui just turned to the exit and walked away. Mara glared at his back, before following, being the last out the door. Kamui was leaning, and Mara was bringing up the rear of the group, Subaru just walking with the others.

The day looked as dark as night, everything was so dark, the clouds seemed almost black. The wind had indeed gotten stronger as was blowing around everyone's cloaks like a piece of paper. The rain had started a couple of hours after their departure, and continued to get stronger as the day went on.

"Get ready." One of the group said, as the ground began to quake beneath them. Then out came a blood worm, large and poisonous. Mara on the top of a lamp post, looking up at the mutated worm. It opened it's large mouth and dove back down toward the group, heading toward Mara in general.

'_Does she have a death wish or something?'_ Kamui though as he scowled, Mara leapt off the lamp post, moving out of the path of the on coming worm, landing on another small broken down building. The bloodworm came out of the ground again and once again took off at Mara, her eyes widened and was taken off guard when it came to her again.

"Mara!" Subaru called from where he was, but he was to far to help her. Kamui ran toward the building, and running right into Mara, taking them bother backwards, and away from the bloodworm. They hit the ground hard as bits of rock from the walls landed on and around them. Mara rubbed her head where one of the rocks had hit pretty hard.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kamui asked as he looked down at Mara. She scowled back at him and got to her feet, brushing off her cloak, and leapt onto the house again, looking down to where the mutant was screaming in pain from the arrows now embedded in it.

The poison from its blood was beginning to seep back into the ground, and Mara began to think. If that one worm held enough poison, then the soil could become unfit, and then the planet will become sick again. Thus, she must remove the threat to the work she has done.

Mara leapt down in the puddle of blood, earning gasps and wide eyes from the humans. She pulled off one of her gloves and bit down on her finger, before letting the blood from her skin fall into the water. The rotting smell was gone almost instantly, and Kamui raised an eyebrow. He didn't know it took her blood to sure something, no wonder she had almost eaten him when she got back, having to loose so much blood to save the planet.

"That is how you cure something?" Subaru voices Kamui's thoughts, no wonder they were twins.

"Yes, and it make me quite tired to do so, but the poison in the worms blood would endanger the planet once more, and interrupt my planning." She said as she looked over at him, the walked from the puddle of blood, tapping her feet on the rock as she tried to clean her boots of the rancid blood.

"Let's keep moving." Kamui said, walking past Mara swiftly, her glaring daggers into his back as he passed.

"Whatever." She muttered to herself as she began to follow him, this time not from the back, but a couple of feet behind instead.

Subaru walked behind Mara, keeping an eye on, his eyes travelling to her neck more the once. While Mara found herself remembered Kamui's blood, from when she had drunk it when she had returned to the building, she remembered the taste, how warm it was, she had never had anything like it. Mara shook her head as she tried to direct her thoughts away from blood. Damn it, her throat was beginning to ache again.

Kamui suddenly came to a direct halt, causing Mara to take the two strides separating them, and run right into him. She looked up at the back of his head with question wondering why he had suddenly paused like so. She could see how tense he was and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had happened to cause this. Her thoughts were answered when the ground shook violently, but it wasn't another bloodworm this time.

The ground then broke beneath them, taking the two vampires by surprise, when they suddenly had no ground to stand on anymore. They were a bit to slow to react, and were already falling down away from the land that the others were presently on. Mara looked around but there was nothing to grab onto. Mara suddenly felt something around her waist, but her voice was lost as they hit water, but didn't stop there, when the current decided they would need to head west.

Mara grabbed onto the thing around her waist and held on for dear life, and she soon lost her cloak in the current, the thick cloth flowing away from her. Mara suddenly felt herself collide with something very solid, and very cold. Her fingers came to the surface of it and dug into the stone, making her body stop in the current of the water. The thing wrapped around her waist pulled her up, or down, she wasn't sure, until her lungs were filled with air once more.

"What the-" Mara was cut off my a coughing fit, water that she didn't even know she had swallowed coming back up. She felt something slam onto her back, forcing the rest of the water out, and looked over her shoulder to see the dim face of Kamui. "Ow." She said as she glared at him.

"It got the water out didn't it." He glared back, and Mara sighed before she looked around. The river was just to their left, and it was as strong as ever.

"Whatever, looks like we're stuck." Mara said as she looked around the small space they were provided.

"Not entirely." Kamui said, and pointed to a large crack in the wall, it looked big enough for the two to fit, but Kamui might have to ditch his cloak. Mara looked back at Kamui and was about to speak, when her mouth was suddenly sealed shut by a pair of familiar lips.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but i've been busy, as you would know if you read my other stories. but anyway! Please Review, NO FLAMES**


	9. Rest Before The Storm

**i would like to dedicate this chapter to Black-Feline, she's a close friend of mine and was nagging me about how long it would take to update it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Tsubasa.**

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 9: Rest Before The Storm

They weren't sure how long they had been in the small clearing next to the water, but it was probably a few hours. Kamui stared down at the rushing water, wondering where exactly it led. If they jumped back into the water, it might lead to another reservoir, then they would simply break through the stone back to the surface, but he wasn't sure if it was safe to take the risk. Vampire or not, they still needed to breath once and a while, and if it took to long for them to reach another small pocket like this then they were indeed in trouble.

Mara exhaled loudly behind him and he looked back over his shoulder, seeing Mara lying on the ground on her side, her back to him. Since she had lost her cloak in the water, her clothes were soaked, and it wasn't exactly warm in a damp cavern like this, shivers were running over her in waves. Her pale skin was showing as she was wearing shorts, her arms were shivering, she may have been wearing a long sleeved shirt, but it was soaked.

Kamui thought only for a second before he got to his feet, and crouched down by Mara again. Her dark hair was covering her face, and her lips were pressed together in a thin line, turning a slight blue color. He made sure to be gentle as he rolled her onto her back and slipped one arm under her knees, and the other under her shoulders, then lifting her from the ground.

Kamui sat back down on the ground with his back against the rocky wall, Mara in his lap. He rested her head on his shoulder before wrapping both his arms and cloak around her, pulling the hood up and covering her head as well as his own. Mara instinctively moved closer to the warmth as she had done when she was sick and her face buried in Kamui's neck, her nose brushing right below his ear.

Kamui lowered his head down to her throat and inhaled deeply, her sent filling his senses. A shiver travelled up his spine as he resisted the urge to bite into her flesh once more. He moved his face away and brought her closer to him, loving the feel of her body close to his, it was almost painful to be away from her. After he had bitten her she seemed angry with him and didn't go near him as much, she had much more trust in him before, but she seemed…lost now.

"Kamui…" Mara's voice was soft, and Kamui visible froze. He knew that she was still asleep, that wasn't why he had frozen, but when she spoke he could feel fangs slide over his skin. Then there was also the fact that she had said his name in her sleep, that made his heart speed up and hammer against his rib cage. "Cold…"

Kamui drew her close to him again, tucking her face into his neck and wrapping his arms around her torso so that she was pressed against him fully. The slightly damp cloak still quite warm around them. He buried his nose in her shoulder and fell into a light trance like sleep breathing in her smell.

Mara felt warm, very warm, but she wasn't sure why. She strictly remembered falling asleep on a cold hard ground. But now, there was something very comfortable beneath her and warmth surrounding her from all over. She was sitting up, that was for sure and her head was resting on something soft and warm. Then she recognized Kamui's smell, but not his blood this time, but his general smell, the kind of smell that would linger on someone's clothes after they had worn them.

But, she wasn't angry, actually, a smile formed on her face and she snuggled her face into his hair, the soft strands brushing against her face. She could feel the fangs in her mouth, and the ache in her throat, but more some reason, it was actually easier to ignore it then before. She had…missed him. Those times when he would hold her, she had missed being in his arms. Mara suddenly felt something soft on her neck, but didn't react to it.

"I know you're awake." Kamui's voice seemed even more tired then she felt, his breath brushed against her neck and her lips curved up in a small smile again.

"No I'm not." She felt like being a smart ass.

Kamui didn't say anything else, and Mara became curious as to why. She pulled her head out of his neck slightly to look up at his face, and was surprised to see him watching her intently. He didn't have a look of anger or anything, but was merely, looking at her.

"What?" she asked, her eyes still kind of hazy from sleep. Having only just awoken.

"You talk in your sleep." He stated bluntly, and Mara's breath hitched. She what?!

"I what?" she asked stupidly.

"You were talking in your sleep, and it was quite hard to sleep with you doing so right in my ear." He stated simply, as though it was the most common thing.

"Well then that's your fault, I never asked you to hold me." Mara fought back, not going to let him win like that.

"Indeed, but you were cold. I wanted to keep you warm, it is hardly fair for me to have my cloak while you're freezing." Mara was dumbstruck. Did he just confess to WANTING to keep her warm.

"You…what?" she just wasn't supposed to have to deal with these kinds of things after just waking. Kamui brought his face to her neck and buried it there, his voice was muffled when he answered.

"I wanted to keep you warm as you slept." He said, and his face remained where it was while Mara tried to think. He was saying that he wanted to keep her warm, so was that because of her blood, or was he actually caring about her? Mara took a deep breath to try and calm her mind, bad idea, his sent only made her thought all the more jumbled around in her head.

"Kamui…what exactly did I say in my sleep…?" she was almost worried about his answer.

"You said you were cold," he said into her neck still, "you woke me once by saying something about being sorry…and that there was too much blood." She couldn't remember her dream from last night, but with what he was saying, it must have had to do with her parents deaths. "and…my name." What?

"I…said your name?" she asked, what was her problem today…or tonight…she wasn't exactly sure.

"Yes." He kissed her neck lightly, his lips surprisingly soft, and Mara's breath stopped in her throat. But then he pulled back, and Mara felt…Disappointed? "We should try to see where the path leads, so that we can work on getting out of here."

"But you look so tired! It won't help if we're both tired!" Mara said, and Kamui looked over to the water.

"The storm must have hit, the water is rising, and if we don't get moving then we're going to be under water within the hour." Mara looked over and was surprised to see that the current seemed even stronger, and was slowly edging closer, it was only about a foot and a half from them. Her mind was made up quickly, she did NOT want to go back in the water.

"Okay, let's go." Mara said as she tried to get up, but Kamui's arms were not going to let that happen. Mara looked back at his face, her eyes curious. "What you said we should get moving." Mara raised an eyebrow, what was with him? Kamui leaned forward and ever so gently, placed a kiss on her lips, then pulled back. Mara was clueless as to what was wrong with him. Did he swallow some bad water or something?

Kamui got to his feet, still holding Mara, then placed her down on the ground. Mara shifted uncomfortably in her clothes, them having dried and were now dirty and brittle. Something heavy fell on her shoulders and she looked up at Kamui, he was redoing the buckles on the cloak, after placing it on her shoulder. He was concentrating on his work, and didn't notice Mara staring at him, or at least didn't show it.

"Kamui, what are you doing?"

"You'll need this more then I do while we're down here, plus, you're smaller, and can fit through the cracks while wearing it, I can't." he replied, still not looking at her, and turned toward the large crack in the wall. He turned sideways so that he could fit in easier and walked in a few feet, Mara stood at the entrance to the small path and watched Kamui. Once he had gotten in at least 10 feet she followed him.

The walls were tight, there wasn't much room to walk, and she could barely see Kamui in front of her, his head was dark and he was wearing black, if he wasn't wearing the maroon colored belt then she would have lost him. He suddenly stopped and Mara was only an inch from running into him for the second time.

"Dead end." He stated before Mara had a chance to ask, and she looked in front of him, there was indeed a wall there, of sharp jagged rocks. They wouldn't turn back. The waster form where they had come from was now spilling into the path and they were stepping in it this very moment. Mara shivered at the feeling of the cold water under her and looked around, as though hoping that there would someone be a new way to walk. "There's no other way."

"Not quite." Kamui looked over to Mara and saw her looking upward, he followed her vision and saw that there was a large crack in the ceiling above them, and the cavern, or path up there was just as dark. If they weren't able to see in that dark they would screwed. "So…" he looked back down at Mara to see her looking at him, "…I guess we go up." Kamui had to suppress a smirk.

"Ladies first." Mara smiled and grabbed on to rocks on the wall, before she used them to hoist herself up, then climb the wall carefully, making sure that where ever she stepped was fit to either hold onto or stand on. But one of the rocks her foot was on wasn't as strong as she had first thought and cracked, before breaking off.

She didn't scream as she quickly shifted her weight so that her was still holding onto the rocks of one wall, while her back was leaning against the other. She groaned in pain when sharp rocks poked through the cloak given by Kamui and cut her skin, tearing the fabric of her shirt easily. Kamui reacted to the smell of her blood.

"Mara?" he asked, masking his alarm.

"I'm okay, I just cut my back." She said back, before she continued to climb the wall, feeling Kamui watching her. When she was close enough she pulled her head through the opening and looked around, it was a VERY large cavern. It looked like it would have been as big as the room from the Tokyo Government Building. Mara pulled the rest of her body through the crack and winced when the wounds on her back tore open again from her moving after they had started to heal.

"Come on." She called down to Kamui, and he immediately started to climb. The water had begun to reach his knees, they wouldn't rest long after this, the water was almost chasing them, wherever they went, it would slowing gain on them. When he reached the top, Mara was leaning against a near by wall, the cloak tucked around her. She was trying to hide the smell of her blood form him.

Kamui walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. Mara looked into his dull eyes, trying to detect any of the thirst through them. She found none. Kamui then started to unbuckle the cloak and Mara looked at him with question of his actions.

"What are you doing, we need to keep moving, the water is still rising!" she said with alarm in her voice and Kamui just pulled the cloak away from her.

"Not yet, now turn around." She hesitated slightly, but complied non the less. Her shirt was torn terribly, and there were slivers of rock still stuck in her skin. Kamui tried to reach to pull one out, but it looked like it was also caught in her cloth from her top. He brushed her hair aside and gripped them bottom of her shirt and lifted it, Mara reacted immediately.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" she nearly yelled as she started to turn. Kamui gripped her shoulders and forced her to face forward once again.

"Hold still, or I'll never get them out." He said and looked at her face, that was half turned to him, so she was looking at him in the corner of her eye. She nodded once and turned away. Kamui looked back down at her back and pulled her shirt up to her shoulder blades. Most of the smaller cuts were already healed, but larger ones and ones with rock in them were still open and bleeding. Kamui pulled out a large sliver and Mara winced.

Once the slivers were removed Mara's jaw was about to break from her clenching her teeth so much. She had small streams of blood falling down her back and Kamui had some on his fingers from removing the rock. Her blues eyes were closed tightly and her hands balled into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

"Please…tell me they're all out…" she asked, pleaded.

"That's all of them…" he said as he watched her, she didn't relax at all, her back was throbbing in pain, and she was holding back burning tears.

Kamui couldn't hold himself back as he leaned forward and snaked his tongue over one of her cuts, earning as gasp from Mara. Her eyes shot open and tears spilled out, her blue eyes becoming large. But she made no movement to stop him, so Kamui continued. He licked more of the blood away, and Mara's eyes slowly began to close.

After the blood was cleaned away, and the wounds on her back healed, they weren't that big in the first place, Kamui lowered her ripped shirt back down and Mara opened her eyes. Her cheeks still damp from crying, and she allowed Kamui to help her to her feet. Kamui pulled his cloak back on as he walked over to the opening they had come up in and checked to see how far the water was. His eyes widened to see how much it had risen, it would have been well over their heads if they were still down there, it would merely take a few minutes for the water to reach them again.

"We have to leave, now." He said as he walked past Mara, grabbing hold of her arm as he passed, pulling her along with him.

"Kamui!" Mara called in a panic as he pulled her, why was he in such a rush all of a sudden? The sound of slashing could be heard as he trudged through the water that was already on that level of ground. She was being hulled forward, but there was no way out. Kamui stopped, this time, there was no crack in the wall, not was there some kind of hole in the ceiling, that was quite low. The ceiling was only about a foot and a half over his head, so if he jumped he could reach it.

"Mara, how thick do you think that is?" he asked as he looked over his head and she looked at him like he had lost his mind. The water reached higher up to their knees

"How should I know, I don't even know where we are, for all I know we could be getting ourselves into worse shit then we're already in." she said back, her tongue had reacted before her head. "Sorry." She said as she covered her mouth. "How is that going to help anyway, for all we know, it could be yards thick." She said, and Kamui looked back up.

"Only one way to find out." He said, before he released Mara's arm, and jumped, bringing his fist into the rock, it cracked loudly and Mara covered herself with her arms as bits of rocks and debris fell down onto her. She looked back up and saw water dripping down onto the both of them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mara said when she felt the water coming down, But then Kamui punched the rock again and Mara was about to yell at him to stop when a large chunk cracked off and Mara dodged it before it was able to land right on her head. But then, there was no more water, except for the droplets the came down.

Kamui looked up at the hole as did Mara, the water was just dripping from small veins in the earth. Kamui crouched again, before his jumped upward, putting in strength to push forward into the rock. More chunks came free and Mara moved before they could squish her, Kamui landed back on the ground, water up to his knees.

A loud crack could be heard and Mara looked to see that one of the walls on the far side was beginning to break open, more water flowing in, spraying it forcefully. Mara could feel when the water rippled against her leg, the water was rising faster by the second, there must still be a storm above the ground and that's why the water just keeps getting harder.

"Kamui!" Mara called over the roar of the water and he looked over at her, water to her waist while it only reached mid-thigh for him. He glared at the water that was spewing from the wall, before he want back to cracking at the roof, a hole beginning to form above them. "It's coming faster."

"I know." He said back, before he planted another hard punch into the earth, and Mara flinched at the loud ringing in her ears.

The water was creeping higher, almost to her chest, she was getting wetter, and Kamui was being held down by the soaked cloak he was now wearing, Mara covered her ears again when he continued his attack on the rocks above them. It was hopeless, they wouldn't be able to hold their breath forever, they would surely drown down here.

Mara stood on the tips of her toes, the water reaching further up her neck. Kamui's jumps weren't as strong now because of the water slowing his movements. Mara growled, this was getting to be a bother and it wasn't working on her good side. Kamui looked over to her and Mara glared at the ceiling.

Kamui pulled her over to the hole, the deep indent he had made would let them breath for a few more seconds after, Mara's breath hitched at the tight space. Then the air was gone. Dipping under the ground Mara looked over to Kamui, he seemed as though he was thinking about breaking the earth again, but his mind was getting second thoughts about it. Mara's eyes narrowed in irritation, not to him, but to the dam water, and to think that she had cleaned it only a couple of days before.

'_I have had it!_" Mara though angrily and she clenched her hands into fists and let her muscles tense, before she used her anger to fuel her, using it as strength as she brought her fist to collide with the rocks. It cracks loud, and with the added pressure of the water trying to fine somewhere else to flow, the ground crack, and the water began to flow out.

Light poured through the large hole and Mara would have sighed, if there were only air, he may take idiotic risks, but at least he's right most of the time.

"_See, we made it_." Kamui thought to her as he looked over at Mara and she could have sworn she saw some sign of a smirk on his lips, but said nothing about it.

Kamui grabbed her arm firmly but gently and pulled her toward the hole, allowing the water to drag him, Mara followed, letting him pull her slightly. They were both pulled out and Mara coughed when they looked up at the government building.

"Kamui?" they both looked up to see Subaru staring down at them, his beautiful green eyes almost glowing with relief. "Talk about luck, you're right outside the Government Building." He said and looked over at Mara, smiling to her. Mara smiled back.

"To be honest, we had no clue where we were going." She said truthfully, then glared down when more and more water rushed from the hole they had immerged from.

"Come on." Kamui helped lift her to her feet and Mara looked around, it was dark, like, mid-night dark.

"Talk about your storm, the water from it was literally chasing us around the tunnels below." Mara said as she looked back over to Subaru and took in a deep breath of fresh air, it was good to be out in the open again, it was pretty cramped in the tunnels that were there.

"This is only the beginning, the wind will get much worse later on and the rain will pick up enough to cause floods." A male voice came from behind Subaru and Mara sighed. There goes another night of sleep, it was actually pretty quiet when she had fallen asleep in the cavern, other then the raging water, but it wasn't all to comfortable in the beginning.

"What time is it anyway?" Mara asked as she looked at Subaru.

"Around 8, it'll be night soon, we were trying to see where the water you guys had fallen in led to, but it was no luck." Subaru said as he smiled slightly at her, and Mara shook her head.

"Thanks for trying." She said then shivered again as more and more water fell down onto them. "I am going to kill someone if I do not get out of this god damn water." Mara growled, only loud enough for Kamui and Subaru to hear her. Kamui raised an eyebrow and Subaru grinned slightly.

"Let's go inside."

**i say that i'm sorry to all my readers for this chapter to take so long, i will try my best so that you don't have to wait as long next time. but i will be asking for 5 reviews at the least before i update. NO FLAMES!**


	10. Getting Close, Drifting Apart

Melting A Heart Of Ice

Chapter 10: Getting Close, Drifting Apart

Mara was not in a good mood. She had showered as soon as she had gotten inside, and after that went to her bed, hoping to rest. But the storm had other plans as the rain and wind pounded against her window. She dozed off at some times, but other then that was wide awake and very cranky. She finally gave on trying to sleep and walked from her room, wearing tight shorts that reached her knees, and a tank top, both blank. Her long hair was loose and her feet bare.

She walked down the hall from her room to where she knew the rest of the people living in the building were always gathering. They were eating right now, and the smell irritated her nose. She declined when offered food and slipped away from them before they could insist. She was a princess and knew her manners, she would hate to refuse people like that.

All she wanted to do was rest. Her legs were tired and her arms were sore. She either needed sleep, or to feed. She could do neither. She could see Kamui and Subaru both on the other side of the room. Neither looked much better then her, tired and not in the mood. Subaru slipped away from Kamui when he decided to try and get some sleep, if any. Kamui was left to try and stand up without swaying, but Mara could see the fatigue in his body and posture.

In this room, there was so many people that she could never fall alseep here, but if they were gone it would be quiet. But there was no chance, so she walked down toward the lower levels, passing the humans that were all talking happily while eating. They glanced at Mara and gained weary looks at the dangerous look in her eyes. She made it out of the room and down the first flight of stairs, but stopped to lean against the wall.

"Come with me." Mara looked back to see Kamui standing right over her shoulder.

"Give me a sec to regain the feeling in my legs."

Instead, Kamui walked up to her and scooped her into his arms without hesitation. Mara was to exausted to fight back as she was carried the rest of the way down the steps. She leaned her head against his shoulders as she sighed quietly, the sounds of the people left behind and the beating of rain unheard. She could sleep here, but that was not something she would do to Kamui, he also needed his rest.

She could feel the tempurature change as they got lower, the air getting colder and colder, also becoming more moist as they walked, well, he walked, she was rested in his arms. He walked down the steps that led to the under ground resevoir, his feet tapping against the ground as he walked. They arrived at the resevoir and Kamui placed Mara on her feet so that they could walk over to the edge, standing at the edge above the water.

"Peace." Mara mumbled. The sound of rain and wind was silent down there, not a noise could be heard under the building and Mara leaned against Kamui, resting her head on his shoulder. Guiding her down they sat on the edge of the water, and Mara leaned down to lay her head on his lap, her hand absently rubbing circle patters on his thigh. Kamui's long fingers began to run through her hair, combing the long black locks through.

Mara's blue eyes began to slide closed as she let sleep drift over her, her hands ceased all movements against his leg, her palm lying flat against his knee. Kamui continued to run his fingers through her hair, just staring down at the calm water, feeling Mara's warmth surrounding him. The silence of the room so peaceful, no wind or rain to wake Mara up, or keep him from falling asleep.

As gently as possible, Kamui lifted Mara's head from his lap and moved to lay down at her side, letting her use his arm as a pillow. He draped his cloak over the both of them and closed his eyes as he rested his head on his other arm. It didn't take him long to fall into a heavy sleep beside her, their breath mingling as they let the land of dreams claim their concious minds.

The sun had finally broke through the clouds and the bright light claimed Tokyo. Mara, Kamui and Subaru all ended up sleeping till late in the afternoon, catching on some much needed rest. Mara had woken first before Kamui, feeling strong and rested. She curled forward into the warmth of Kamui, hiding herself under his cloak so that no one could see any more then her hair and feet. Kamui had woken when she moved and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her forward into himself.

"Thank you for bringing me down here." Mara mumbled into Kamui's chest, and he gave her a half-hearted 'hm' in response. She smiled, knowing it was just who he was.

"We should get up."

"I guess." Mara said, but just pushed herself closer to him. Kamui began to sit up and Mara did as well, the cloak falling away from her. She yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, her mouth opening wide and Kamui frowned at the sight of her sharp fangs showing. She noticed his gaze and closed her mouth, turning away.

"I told you to tell me when you got hungry." Kamui's voice was hard and Mara looked to the water.

"I know....I just...." She never finished her sentence, left her words to hang in the air. Mara saw Kamui move the slightest bit before she was on the ground on her back, Kamui holding her down his hand hands pressing her shoulders down firmly, her arms pinned between their chests. She struggled to free her arms as his hair tickled her face.

"Let me go!" She finally yelled when his strength outmatched hers.

Kamui moved away reluctantly, sitting up and letting her get up as well. She didn't give him a second glace as she moved back up to the stairs, her bangs hiding her face and her breathing labored as she fought against the bloodlust. She ran up the stairs until she was out the door and Kamui sighed when she was finally gone.

All of the people from the Government Building walked around near the building for a while, reveling in the, for once, fresh air. The smell of acid didn't linger around them and they weren't afraid to touch the large puddles on the ground, some of the kids even jumping and playing in them. Mara watched from the exit as people moved around places where they couldn't have gone before because of the acid.

"Thank you for saving us." Mara looked over to see a woman around her 30's smiling at her and Mara smiled back, making sure to keep her lips pressed together. She nodded to the woman with a kind smile before the older walked away toward her children again. Mara could smell her as the wind moved her hair and her throat tightened painfully. Moving away from the doorway then walked over to where Kamui was watching incase of bloodworms, Subaru at another point as well as some others of the group.

Walking straight to him she grasped his arm, keeping her head down. Her breathing was getting heavier, harder. Kamui looked over at her, but she still didn't look at him, just pulled on his arm, silently telling him to come inside. Subaru saw them as watched as he complied and draped his cloak over her as they walked into the building, guiding her toward the upper floors.

Mara was holding onto his cloak in one hand and the other gripping the maroon belt around his thigh. Kamui walked her straight to his room, bringing Mara with him, hiding her under his cloak from anyone they may had passed. Kamui closed the door behind them both. The room was dark, his blinds still pulled closed, the bed covered in a dark crimson comforter.

Kamui pulled off his cloak and threw it across a chair near the door. Mara stood still, her arms tense and her heart pounding loudly in her ears. His room had such a strong sent, it surrounded her and made her throat burn more. It had been a while since she had tasted his blood, but she could nearly smell it through his skin by now. After removing the cloak, Kamui also took off his shirt, the high collar was covering his neck and would be in the way.

Walking back over to her, he cupped her face and lifted her gaze to look up at him. Mara's bright golden eyes scanned over his now bare chest and she felt the burning increase in her throat. He released her face and took her arms and began to walk back, bringing her with him, until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell back, bringing Mara on top of him. She straddled his stomach as she bent her head into the crook of his neck, gently nuzzling him before moving higher on his throat.

Kamui's arms came around her as she nuzzled the side of his neck, the opened her mouth wide to bite into the flesh, hard. He didn't even flinch as she dug in deep, trying to get plently of blood. He gently kissed her throat that was exposed to him, running his hands through her hair. Mara relaxed against him as she let the blood poor down her throat, her lips sealing around the wound so that no blood would fall away.

This time when she drank his blood, Kamui let himself rest against the matress, allowing her to bite into him. His fingers played with her hair gently, running them through the silky strands. Mara's own hands came to hide in his hair as she held him close to her, loving the warm liquid offered to her freely. But the time came for her to pull back, licking at the wound until it closed itself, healing quickly. Licking the remained blood from her lips she sat up again to look down to Kamui, who's eyes were closed as though he was sleeping, before they opened to look at her.

"Thank you, Kamui." Mara whispered quietly as she smiled softly down at him. Her eyes faded back to the calm vibrent blue and Kamui nodded gently to her. Her hands slipped from his hair and ran gently down his bare chest, her face lowering back to his. Her lips met his gently, Kamui added little pressure as he returned the offered kiss. Mara's hair fell around them in almost a curtain of black, her bangs tickling his cheeks and her long hair gliding over his stomach and shoulders.

The kiss was gentle, calm, not driven by lust. Mara pulled back first, before rolling off of Kamui and curling into his side. His arms loosened around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes in bliss. Kamui leaned his head against hers and gently nuzzled her hair, closing his eyes as well. Mara didn't drink very much blood, being more controlled because she had been fighting against the lust for so long, so he wasn't that tired, but still needed to rest a few minutes and get back to normal.

Subaru could smell his twins blood, and knew the exact reason for it, he knew that Mara was getting very close to Kamui and was glad. His twin was starting to show his better side, his softer side, to someone other then him. He was letting Mara get close to him. When the other two vampires came back outside Mara seemed much more open, in less risk of loosing control. Kamui would stay close to her, always watching her. At one point she walked toward a place where the cement was torn apart and some dirt was showing.

Kamui watched as Mara bit her finger and let a drip of blood fall into the soil, before she then placed something inside the soil where her blood had soaked in. Seconds later small green leaves emerged from the ground. Kamui's eyes widened as he watched a small plant come from the earth. He had thought the acid would ruin all chance of plant life in this pleace, but she had just made one grow before his eyes.

"How-"

"I healed the earth, not just the water, but the soil and rock as well. Plants will slowly start to grow back, and soon this place will be green again, like before the cities were built." Mara explained as she straightened, smiling against the bright sun in her eyes. Her eyes then seemed to dull as she looked to the ground again, "I have to go home soon, I'm finished with healing the planet here. I repaid the dept and need to get back to my home." She mumbled and Kamui tensed. She was right. And now she was going to leave. She walked up closer to him and leaned her head against his chest. He was wearing his shirt and cloak again. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay. Want to stay with you. But I have my people to take care of."

"I won't stop you." Kamui mumbled back, lifting her head to look at him. "But I have something to ask of you." Mara gave him a questioning look and he motioned for her to follow him. He also made it so that Subaru would come as well. They walked down to the under water reservoir and Kamui pointed down to something in the water.

"That is a feather, and it holds great power and would be dangerous in the wrong hands, I want you to take it with you so that the people who know it's hear will be thrown off track. If they come to you you ahve to bring it back here." He explained in a serious tone that had Mara worried.

"That's what was keeping this water clean wasn't it, stopping the acid from rotting the building?" She asked as she looked from one twin to the other.

"It is. There are good people that are collect the feathers as well, and they left it here for the time being to keep the water and building safe. They will probably be coming back to get it soon, but we can't take the chance. Now that the acid is gone, we have to move it before someone else finds it." Subaru explained and Mara nodded. While Subaru had been explaining to her, Kamui had shed his cloak and dove into the water, swimming down to the glass case the feather was in. He came back to the surface and stood with the feather in his grasp.

"Alright."

Kamui walked toward her and unraveled something from his wrist, before he moved Mara's hair aside to place her blue neclace around her neck, the blue jem falling onto her chest. She looked back at him in surprise but he merely nodded his head, also handing her the feather, taking it from the casing, then stepping back.

"We'll see you again, Princess." Subaru assured and walked forward with a smile. Mara leapt forward to give him a quick hug, taking him by surprise.

"I'll miss you." She whispered as he hugged her back, gently rubbing her back. Mara pulled back and looked over to Kamui, who was staring down at the water. She walked forward and placed a hand to his cheek so she could turn his head to look at her. Mara smiled and pulled herself up so she could kiss his lips so gently. She smiled as she pulled back again and stepped away from him. She gave one last sad smile before the neclace around her neck began to glow a bright blue, the light surrounding her again until they had to look away from the light. When the light was gone, she had disappeared with it.

* * *

**There, that's it. For now.**

**There is going to be a sequal called 'Bleeding Heart' I don't know when it'll be posted, but i'll do my best to make it soon.**


	11. Sequal

alright, the sequal to this will be called **_'Bleeding _Heart'**.

i'm so sorry that i didn't update at a sooner time, but i just, kind of forgot about it, working on other stories. but i'll do my best to keep up with the new story. i would love to hear what you think, but flames are in no way appreciated. so don't. i you didn't like this story, then why would you even bother reading the sequal.


End file.
